The Hunter's Prey
by kattiesmom
Summary: DJ was always a loner, and liked it that way. She gets jobs that bring her around the Winchesters. When they realize that she is at the same jobs, they go after her. They decide to work together to find the demon that killed DJ's family. OC/Dean
1. MAY 5th

_MAY 5th_

DJ White woke early, and went to the kitchen to eat. As she ate, she looked over different files that were spread over the table. One file was on a guy named Dean Winchester. Another was on his brother, Sam. The other files were on different jobs of the supernatural. Supernatural beings that created death wherever they chose to go.

She looked at the pictures of Sam and Dean, studying them carefully. She had to give it to them, they were good at what they did. Wherever they went, they would take out a demon, or two, or whatever they were hunting.

She had been at several jobs that they had been at, but they never caught her. If they had missed something, anything, she would come in and take care of it for them. They didn't know, and she preffered it that way, she didn't want them to know who she was. She was a loner, and didn't work well with others all that often. She had a feeling that she would knock heads with them if they knew what she was doing, even though they were on the same side. They were all hunters.

Besides, if they ever did figure out that she had been at the same jobs that they had been at, and wanted to find her, they would have one hell of a time trying to get to her. She lived in secrecy, her closest neighbor was at least a mile away, and she had everything that she ever needed, delivered to her. She rarely had anyone stop to visit her. She did have her own connections though, they were many, but none knew her real name, she always gave a fake name. She did not want to be found, unless she needed to be, and that was very few and far between.

When she finished eating, she cleaned up, and headed for the shower. She showered quickly, and put on her black terry cloth robe. She always kept two small guns in all of her robes, one in each pocket. One never knew when they would be needed in her profession. She quickly found clothes, and got dressed. She wore nothing but black, harder to see the blood and guts that got all over her that way. Black was her favorite color.

She slipped into her black tank and black stretch pants, and slid on her knee-high, black heeled boots, over the pant legs, and then did her hair and makeup, which happened to be one of the only things that wasn't black, her makeup.

She put her hair up into a tight bun at the top of her head, as she usually did when she worked a job. She had raven black hair that went down to her mid-thigh. It was just too long to keep down while she worked, more times than not, it would get in the way.

She grabbed her black, plastic, 'librarian' glasses, off of the bedside table, and slid them on her face. She took one last look in the mirror, and nodded. Perfect. She grabbed her hunting gear from under her bed, the file from the bedside table, and headed to her car. She was headed to a new job, that a contact had sent to her late last night. Apparently Dean and Sam were heading to the job too. In that case, she would just stay out of their way as much as she could. Even if she did run into them, she doubted that they would remember her. It had happened a couple times before, and they hadn't, so she wasn't too worried about it, but just to be safe she would stay in the background as much as she could.

The day was finally over, it had been a long one. She had watched as Dean and Sam had worked dilligently to find what kind of supernatural being had left destruction in it's wake. They didn't get too much information from the interviews that they had conducted. She heard everything perfect, as if they were talking right to her. She wasn't a 'normal' human, she had some special...'gifts' that helped her out immensely when hunting. She had super senses. She could hear for miles. All of her senses were heightened. She had super strength, which if she put to the test, could make her run pretty fast too. She also had perfect aim on any, and everything that she did. Whether it was shooting her guns, or throwing a knife. She hit her target every single time, that is, if she wanted to. Other times, she just wanted to wound the thing she was hunting, so she could get information from them. All of her heightened powers came in handy in her profession. She didn't know too many hunters that could do what she could, which was why she chose to be reclusive.

She went to bed late, after looking over all of the information that she had collected that day, and slept with a gun underneath her pillow, for good measure.


	2. MAY 14th

_MAY 14th_

DJ found a parking spot in front of the library, which just happened to be next to the police department. She saw Dean's Impala parked in front of the double glass doors. She closed her eyes, and listened. When she picked up Dean's voice, she listened carefully and stopped searching.

Apparently, five baby girls, from different families had been kidnapped, from behind locked doors, with no signs of a break in. DJ frowned. There were only a few select things that could pull something like that off, without leaving a trace. The first thing that jumped to mind was a demon.

About fifteen minutes later, Dean and Sam emerged from the station, and got into their car. She started up her car, and followed them, making sure that they wouldn't suspect that they were being followed.

They pulled up to an old victorian manor, which looked a lot like the Halliwell manor, from the show Charmed. She parked along the side of the road, a few houses down, and listened to the conversation.

After a few minutes, Sam asked if they could see the nursery. The mother consented, and they headed up the stairs to the baby's room. She heard the mother head back down the stairs, while Sam and Dean looked around the empty room.

She looked up at the manor, and saw Dean looking out the window. She knew from where she was, they couldn't see her. She heard Dean curse, and rub the window sill with two fingers. She saw a yellow powder on his finger.

Demons.

Just like she had first thought.

Why would a demon be taking infant _girls_? She knew that the demon, Lilith, preferred infant boys as food, but which demon enjoyed little girls? She went over the list of known demons, in her mind, but couldn't think of any.

DJ frowned in concentration as she saw Sam and Dean exit the house.

As soon as they had pulled out, and went on their way, she started her car, and followed them.

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the next house.

It was the same at every house that they interviewed. Every nursery had sulfur on the window sill.

It took them almost a full week to find, and excorsize the demon. The babies were being used for an army. The demon was going to raise the girls, then have other demons possess them, then wreak havoc and chaos. DJ tried to help as much as she could, without being found out. Sam and Dean gathered up all of the infants, and returned them to their families.

DJ followed the Impala, to make sure that all of the babies were returned, then headed back to her home. Hopefully, she would have a little time off before the next job, to get back to herself, mentally, from the psycological pain of having innocent babies hurt.


	3. MAY 25th

_MAY 25th_

Of course she didn't get what she wanted. Just four days later, she was on her way to another state, to hunt another supernatural creature. Something was kidnapping both females and males, most being young, but a couple were older. Whatever had them, wasn't returning them, and their bodies had yet to be discovered.

It was two in the morning when she pulled into the motel parking lot. She passed Dean's Impala, and sighed. It was _another_ job with the Winchesters. Why was she getting so many jobs that brought her in close contact with the brothers? She would have to talk with her contacts about that when she had a chance to.

She parked her car, and went to get a room. She could get a couple hours of sleep before she had to 'work'.

She hated the fact that she had to stay back and not do the work herself, but she didn't want the Winchesters to know that she was there, or make contact with her. The boys brought some bad stuff with them wherever they went. They were high on the supernatural hit list.

They had made many beings very mad with everything that they've stopped, or killed. She didn't need that, she was paving her own path of destruction, and knew that she was pretty high on the list herself. Fortunately, very few knew who she was, and what her real name was.

She was pretty safe, well as safe as she could be as a hunter.

She got the key to her room, which was unfortunately right next to Sam and Dean's room, and threw her things onto the bed, and locked the door. She salted the floor in front of the door, and all of the window sills. She never took any chances. She took two guns out of her bag and placed one under the pillow, and one in the bathroom, easily accessable from any place in the small room.

She changed into her night clothes, and stuffed her bag under the bed.

Within minutes, she was out.

She was woken up a couple hours later to yelling, and banging on the wall. She jumped, grabbed the gun from under the pillow, and pointed it around the room, searching for the intruder. As she started waking up, she realized that no one had entered her room, but, that it was next door, in Dean and Sam's room. She grumbled, and promised that if they were to formally meet, she would have to let them know that she didn't appreciate it, at all, being woken up for nothing.

What was going on over there? She listened more carefully, and realized that another person had been taken while she had been sleeping.

She got up, and dressed quickly. She knew that she didn't have any time for a shower. She gathered up all of her things, grabbed her guns, made sure that she had everything, and then headed out to her car. She never left her things in the motel rooms, just in case she needed to hightail it out of there. She was always very cautious, or, at least she tried to be, sometimes she couldn't help it. Caution had saved her hide more than once. The police didn't like being lied to, not at all, and keeping her things with her, made it easy to skirt by them and into a different town, city, or even state.

She came out of her room, to see the Impala speeding down the road, towards the town. Once again, she had to follow _them_. It was almost like walking on eggshells around them, so that they wouldn't find out who she was. Maybe it would just be easier to introduce herself so that she wouldn't have to hide, but as soon as that thought crossed her mind she shook her head. No, she couldn't, the Winchesters just brought too much trouble for her to _want _to even think about dealing with.

She headed for town, listening carefully for the direction of Dean and Sam. With in moments, she was two car lengths behind them, following. They pulled into a driveway, and she passed them, but made a U-turn about a half mile up the road, to back track to where they were. She pulled up a few houses down from them, and parked. She found the map that she had bought, and pretended to scan it. It was her alibi, if either of the Winchesters came to investigate why she was sitting there. She could pretend that she was trying to figure out where she was headed to.

All the while, she was listening for any helpful information. She scanned the skyline, thinking of what would kidnap it's victims, and not leave the bodies behind once it was finished with them. Nothing substantial jumped to the front of her mind. In the distance, she could see an old factory. She tipped her head to the side, just looking at it. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but something wouldn't let her look away from it.

Should she leave her post, and take a look around? She bit her lip, weighing between going and staying. She decided to go and check out the factory, she could always keep one ear on the boys, for good measure. She learned early in her hunting career, to follow her instincts, about most things.

She found the factory, it was abandoned. What was pulling her here? She parked her car, and opened the trunk. She pulled out her hunting knife, and slid it into it's sheath fully, and attached it onto her belt. She pulled out her favorite gun, and put fresh rounds in it. She set it aside as she pulled out another gun, and put new rounds in it too. She put that gun in her waistband at her back, then grabbed the one that she had set aside. She didn't know what she would need, but she'd rather be overly prepared, than under prepared. Being under prepared, could very likely get her killed. That is, if whatever she was hunting was here.

She shut the trunk and went to find an entrance point. Before she entered, though, she listened, for signs of life inside the building. She heard...something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She strained, listening harder. She felt something slide down her top lip. She wiped her lip, under her nose, with her left hand, and looked at her fingers. Blood. She strained to the point of giving herself a bloody nose. _That_ hadn't happened before.

She suddenly heard shuffling footsteps. Her brows knitted in concentration. It was one person. She suddenly heard breathing. So, there was one person walking around, and...one...two...three...

She counted six heartbeats in all. Some were fainter than others. That had to mean that some were closer to death than the others. She had to be careful, she wasn't exactly sure what she was dealing with.

She looked towards the road, to make sure that no one witnessed her breaking into the factory, then quietly entered the facility.

It was dark, but thanks to her heightened senses, she could see perfectly. She had her gun at the ready, as she stalked along the aisles. At the end of the aisle, she came to an opening. She saw three females, and three males strung up by their wrists, with their feet barely touching the floor. All of the victims looked like they were sleeping.

She went up to the older woman, who looked a little worse for wear, put her gun in her waistband at her hip, and took out her knife, to cut the woman down. It took a minute, but she finally got her down, and set her down, gently on the floor. Next, she cut down the older male. When she got him down, she went to work on one of the younger females.

Suddenly, she heard someone coming up behind her, and if she didn't have super hearing, she wouldn't have known that the person was coming. She quickly sheathed the knife, and grabbed her gun, and spun around to fight the being.

Djinn. Shit. A gun wasn't going to work, not on him.

He knocked the gun from her hand, but she began fighting him with her hands, as best she could. He was strong, but she knew that if she pushed her strength, she could get the upper hand. She wouldn't be able to kill him though, not by herself. She didn't have what she needed to kill him. Good thing there were two hunters not too far away, and could bring what was needed, to get rid of him. She just need to get her cell phone, dial their number, and let them know what they were dealing with, and not die, in the process.

She kept him at bay as well as she could, trying to get an opening to grab her cell phone out of her back pocket.

She put as much strength into one punch as she could, and the Djinn went flying to the other side of the factory. He hit the wall, and was knocked out. She didn't know how long he would be incapacitated, so she would need to hurry.

She grabbed her cell phone as blood fell from her nose once more. She quickly punched in Dean's number, thanking the stars above that she had memorized it for moments exactly like this, and grabbed her knife again, to get the other victims down from the ropes holding them in the air.

"Walker." Dean said.

"Get to the old abandonded factory, now, it's a Djinn. The victims are here. Hurry!" She told him.

"Who is this?" Dean demanded.

"Don't worry, get here now, and bring the blood, and knife, to kill it!" She told him.

She hung up on him before he could question her any more, and tried to quickly get the other victims down.

She bit her lip, wondering if she had made the right decision in calling him, but it was too late now to go back, and not call him. Maybe she could be out of there when the got there.

She heard the Djinn stirring, and she tried to hurry up.

Finally, she got the last person down to the floor, as the Djinn started coming after her again. She was ready for him, as much as she could be, without having the proper tools to fight him.

She heard the Impala screech to a stop outside of the factory, and cursed. They were here quicker than she had thought they would be. Apparently, they had come to this job prepared for anything. Too bad she hadn't, or else she wouldn't have needed to call the dynamic duo.

She slashed the Djinn's face, and he stumbled backwards, but recovered quickly, and came at her even quicker. She needed to get out of there, or else the boys would find her, and then she wouldn't have a moments rest until they found her, and questioned her.

She fell down into a crouch as the Djinn swung at her, and she swung her leg around. She knocked his legs out from underneath him. He fell to his back, and she ran out of the factory, through a side entrance, just as Sam and Dean entered the facility.

She knew that they would be fine. It wasn't as if Dean hadn't fought a Djinn before. Hell, Dean had been taken by a Djinn, and survived the experience, thanks to Sam.

Almost immediately, she heard the boys start fighting the Djinn.

She got into her car, and let out a breath that she had been holding, without knowing. She looked at her reflection in the rear view mirror, and saw that blood was still coming out of her nose, from pushing her strength to make her run faster than normal. She grimmaced, and tried to stop the blood, and clean herself up as best she could with just her hands and what little cloth she had.

She headed back to her motel room, to get cleaned up fully.

She had just finished getting dressed from taking a shower, when she heard movement in the Winchester's room. Apparently, they were discussing her, who was she? What did she want? She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Why couldn't they just be happy that she led them to the kidnapped victims? Wasn't that good enough for them? _Apparently not_.

She gathered all of her things, and got into her car, after paying for her room. Once everything was set, she finally headed for home.


	4. JUNE 7th

_JUNE 7th_

DJ awoke to her cell phone ringing.

"Hoyt." She said.

"Doppleganger in Springfield." Joe Standish's voice came over the line.

"Got it, on my way. Thanks." She said, hanging up.

She groaned, and rolled out of the bed. She dressed quickly, grabbed her hunting bag, and headed for her car. She peeled out of her driveway, and headed for the Doppleganger.

Once she got to Springfield, she checked into a motel. She huffed, as she realized that she and the Winchesters thought the same. Once again, she had chose the same motel as they had. This time, though, she had the last room, two away from the boys.

She salted the door, and all of the windows. She heard the Winchesters leave their room, and get into their car. she sighed, and grabbed her gear, and headed to her car too. She followed at a distance. They pulled into the police station, and entered the building. She parked, and waited for them to return. She began going over all the ways that one killed a Doppleganger. Acid.

Did Dean and Sam know what they were hunting? She didn't think so, or why else were they in the police station, instead of getting the acid to kill the being? She decided to go back to the motel, and wait until dark, so she could break in some place to aquire some acid.

Night had fallen, and she was making her way to Springfield High School. She parked a couple of houses away from the school, and walked to it. She picked the lock, and made her way through the halls. She looked in every class room, until she finally found the chemistry lab. She went in, and searched until she found what she had come for. She grabbed two things of the acid, and quickly made her way back to her car.

She headed back to her motel room, to listen, to see if Sam or Dean had any clue to where the Doppleganger was located at.

She heard Dean's cell phone ring, and the voice on the other end of the line told him that the Stewart's seemed to be missing. That confused her. Usually with a Doppleganger, only one was either missing, or in two places at once, not a whole family. She knew exactly where the Stewart's lived, she had parked outside their house when she had broken into the school.

She hurried to her car, grabbing the acid as she left. She would get there before the boys, and probably handle the situation before they got there.

Minutes later, she pulled in front of the house, and quickly made her way into the house, from the back. Listening, she could hear heartbeats, and crying in the basement. Silently, she made her way there.

She saw the two boys, and the father tied to chairs. The Doppleganger had to be the mother. She untied the boys, and the father.

"Where is she?" She whispered to the father.

One of the boys whimpered, and pointed behind her, slightly. She took one of the bottles of acid out of her front pocket, and spun around. The Doppleganger swung at her, and the hit connected. She wasn't used to being caught off guard, and it hurt like hell.

DJ slid across the floor from the power behind the hit. The bottle of acid slid under one of the work benches in the corner. She swore, as she got back onto her feet. The Doppleganger started in on her again, but this time, she fought back.

She heard the boys crying, and their father trying to comfort them. She managed to knock the Doppleganger to the floor, and pulled out the second bottle of acid. She opened the bottle as carefully as she could, so she didn't get the stuff on her hands, and then threw it on the Doppleganger.

Unnatural screams filled the tiny basement, as the being twitched. Smoke was rolling off of the Doppleganger and ash was falling off the body. A minute later the Doppleganger wasn't moving, it was dead.

She turned to the family. The father walked over to her, and thanked her. She nodded as she heard Dean's car coming towards the house. She needed to leave, quickly. She told the family goodbye, and ran up the stairs, and out the back door. She saw the Impala pull up in front of the house. She watched as Sam and Dean made their way to the front of the house, and pick the lock to get in. Once they were inside she ran to her car and started it.

She saw Sam look out the window as she pulled away from the curb. Oh well, it wasn't as if he could see her clearly. She went back to the motel, and paid for the room, then quickly headed for the city limits. She didn't want to be around when the boys returned, they could identify her car, and possibly track her.

Once she was so far away from the town, she relaxed more.


	5. JUNE 17th

_JUNE 17th_

The day was bright, it had started that way, and it wasn't even nine yet. DJ was at her kitchen table looking over Dean's file. She wondered what would happen if she were to meet him. She entertained the idea for a few minutes, then headed to her library. She pulled a book of poems to a 45 degree angle, and the bookshelf slid to her left. She entered the passageway, and a second later, the bookshelf slid back over the entryway. She made her way down the dark passage, until she came to a fork. She turned to the left, and went a little farther, then took the right tunnel. She soon came to the door that she was looking for. She entered, and shut the door behind her. Along the wall to her right was a desk, and to her left was a bookshelf and a bed.

She went to the desk, and opened the drawer. She was making sure everything was where it should be. She knew the knife would be, but she wanted to check just to be certain. The knife was exactly where it should be. She then went to the bed, and felt under the pillow. The gun was there. Next was the bookshelf. All of the throwing stars, and knives were where she had originally placed them. She knew for a fact that the swords that adorned the walls of the room were sharp as razors. Weekly, she would take them down, and sharpen them, even if she never used them. She wanted to be ready if anything were to follow her to the room.

When she was satisfied, she pulled a child's story book to a 45 degree angle, and the bookshelf slid to her right. She entered, and the bookshelf slid back into place. She made her way up the stone stairs. When she got to the top, she slid open the door. Once she was out, she shut the door. The door was actually a full sized mirror. She was in her bedroom.

Her cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hoyt." She said.

"Jessica, I sent a file to your p.o. box, there is a job in Sayre." Dave Parnell told her.

"Please tell me that the Winchesters will not be there this time." She told him.

"I have no clue. I never sent them the file, but I have no clue if other hunters told Sam or Dean about it." Dave said.

She frowned.

"I'm getting sick and tired of them being at jobs that I do. It cramps me to no end to do my job with restrictions." She said.

"Whose fault is that? If you would just introduce yourself, you three could work together." Dave told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't work well with people, you know this, as well as anyone else that knows me. Besides, you know Sam and Dean, they are being all but _stalked_ by all different kinds of nasties. I don't need that crap, I have my own nasties coming after me, for what I've done. I don't need double." She grumbled.

The man sighed on the other end of the line.

"Right. You're between a rock and a hard place, that you, yourself made. Anyways, good luck. Let me know how it turns out." Dave said.

"Sure." DJ said, and then hung up.

She threw the cell phone onto the bed, and put her hair up into its usual bun. She grabbed her hunting bag, and her cell phone, then headed for her car.

She wasn't happy, far from it. She had gotten to Sayre, and found out what she was hunting. A Specter. _That _wasn't what made her mad, it was the fact that she was once again working around Dean and Sam Winchester. She needed to find who the hell was assigning the boys her jobs, and kick their ass! When was she going to get a break from them? Maybe she wouldn't take the next job, just to get away from them.

She couldn't do that though, she couldn't let innocent people suffer just because she was annoyed about two guys. Two guys that seemed to be following her.

As usual, she listened and followed, and figured things out, and tried to help. The Winchester almost caught her this time though. It was a close call, to say the least. She had slipped out of the room, just before they came busting into it. She actually thought they might have seen her as she went through a side door, but she couldn't be sure, and she didn't want to stick around to find out. There was no way in hell that she was going to stay to get caught by those...guys.

She finally made it home, and the first thing that she did was take a long, hot, bubble bath. It helped to relieve some of the stress that Dean and Sam brought on, but she still had more left.

She took two Excederine for the migrane that was starting to form, then went to her room. She laid on her stomach, on the bed, and once more, studied Dean's file. She was scowling, and finally got fed up with the man, and in a surprising rage, she flung the file off of the bed. Papers flew all over.

She wanted to grab the papers, and shred them, or rip them all up by hand, to make her feel a little better.

After a minute, she sighed, and got up. She picked up the papers, and put them back into the file folder. She needed to forget about _them_, as much as she could, and worry about saving the innocent people that needed it.

She dropped the folder onto her nightstand, then laid down on her bed to try to get a nap in before anyone else called her to do another job. She laid her right arm over her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. JUNE 27th

_JUNE 27th_

DJ was walking through a park, to get back to her car, after going for a walk, to calm herself down, finding out that yet again the Winchesters had accepted the same job as she had.

However, in a moment of clarity, she realized that she _didn't _have to wait around for them to figure things out. She decided to take initiative, and head over to the family in need.

She introduced herself as Jessica Hoyt, and told them that she could help them. She asked them what had been happening. They questioned her about the other two gentlemen that had stopped by. She assured the family that she wasn't affiliated with them.

The family described what had been happening to them, and she realized that she was dealing with a Poltergeist. The house needed an exercism. She told the Durlands that it would be better if they left for a few hours, and that she would take care of their problem.

The family agreed, ready to get back to normal, and left, after DJ promised that she would make sure their possesions would be safe while they were away. DJ opened her hunting bag and extracted everything that she would need for an excorsism.

She set up, then began reciting the spell to exercise, and thats when the Poltergeist became angrier. He tried stopping her, but with her super senses, she deftly ducked out of his path. That had just made it madder.

It had actually knocked her off her feet, which had left her breathless. Once she had finished the spell, the Poltergeist burst into blinding light, and exploded. Once it was fully gone, she sighed in relief.

She left a note for the family, telling them that they could get back to living a normal life. She signed it Jessica. If Sam or Dean were to read the note, they wouldn't be able to pull any information up on her from the first name that she had given on the paper.

On her way out of town, she passed Dean driving his Impala, with Sam in the passenger's seat. She scowled, knowing that they _would_ be able to see her. She really could care less. They had no clue who she was, and she doubted that they would ever figure out who she _really_ was. She was careful to make sure that no one knew who she was. She could actually count on one hand the people who knew her true identity. To her, that was too many people.

She did get lonely at times, and wished that she had someone to talk to about what she did, but she couldn't put an innocent person in danger, just because she wanted companionship at times.

One would suggest getting together with a fellow hunter, but she didn't like that idea. They would understand what she went through, but she didn't know other hunters, and really she _didn't want_ to get to know other hunters all that much. Not really.


	7. JULY 4th

_JULY 4th_

DJ had finally gotten a job without the pesky Winchester boys. The motel that she pulled into was Impala free. She quickly aquired a room, and did her usual ritual. She decided that she would get to work, not wanting to waste any time jumping right back into the hunting game, with out having to worry about hiding in the back ground because of Dean or Sam. She realized how nice it was to hunt by herself without the worry of being found out by another hunter.

She'd gotten the low down on the job from Fred Jones. Apparently, men were dying from seemingly natural causes. However, all of the men that had died were all very healthy. It had to be something supernatural killing the men off, but if it wasn't, and it was all a coincidence, then she would leave the town quietly.

She didn't believe in coincedences though, so, something supernatural was going on in the town, and she was _going_ to find, and kill it. She was going to jump in, with both feet in front of her.

She pulled up to the victim's house, and cursed, loudly. Sitting in the driveway, was that damned Impala. She wanted to stab something. Anything would do really.

She took a couple deep breaths, and tried to calm down. Once she felt that she had calmed down, she listened.

The victim lived with his sister, and she told Dean and Sam that the night before her brother had a date. However her brother hadn't told her the woman's name though. The guys thanked her and then they left.

A woman. She had a couple of ideas, but wanted to get more information.

The guys stopped at the next victim's house, and the story was the same. The victim had a date with a woman. Another woman. Her brows knitted in concentration, and it dawned on her. They were dealing with a Succubus. That was just wonderful. She sighed, and then headed back to her motel room.

She was sitting on the bed, and sharpening her machete. She wanted it to be ready for if she came across the being. If the Winchesters got to it first, then the knife would be ready for the next time she needed it. She tested it after a few minutes, and deemed it perfect to chop off some heads.

She had done a little research herself, and found out that all of the males had gone to a strip club within a few days before their disappearance. That's where she would start. It took her just under fourty-five minutes to reach her destination.

When she entered the club, she headed straight back to the bar. The bartended was in front of her only seconds after she sat on one of the stools. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi, could I ask you a question?" She asked him.

"Anything." He told her, smiling back.

"Anything at all?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I'll tell you what, you buy a drink, and I will answer anything that you ask." He said.

"Promise?" She asked.

He nodded.

She bought a Tequila shot, and downed it before she spoke again. As she set the shot glass back on the bar, he filled it up again, with a slight smile playing on his lips. Oh, what the hell, she would need another one just to deal with Sam, Dean, and the damned Succubus. She quickly downed the liquor, then cleared her throat.

DJ flashed several pictures of the victims at the bartender, and he was soon regretting promising to answer anything that she asked. She flashed him a smile and batted her eyelashes at him again. He finally, and reluctantly, told her what she wanted to know. She deepened her smile and ordered another shot.

Once she finished that shot, she cut herself off. She was definately feeling the effect of the liquor in her blood stream. Since 'Sapphire' wasn't working tonight, she had the night off from working, but she would return the next night. Right now, she needed to walk herself sober, before she got behind the wheel. She didn't need to get pulled over for driving drunk.

She swayed as she got to her feet. She regained her balance, and headed for the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she got outside. The fresh air felt good on her face. She sighed as she opened her eyes and looked to her left, then her right. A second later, she headed to the right.

She knew that she was staggering, but she just didn't care. She saw a park across the road, and decided that she wanted to take a walk through it, maybe stargaze, for a little while at least.

She went to step off of the curb, but her depth perception was greatly altered, and she stumbled. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of the gravel. It didn't come though. Someone had caught her. She landed in their arms with a thud.

She heard the person's heart speed up. She cleared her throat, and began appologizing for falling on them. The guy laughed, and she froze. The guy spoke, and she knew that voice anywhere. She swore to herself.

She looked up into the guy's eyes. Damn it! It was _him_. Did the fates hate her or something? It felt like they did. Their eyes locked, and all thought left her brain. How had she never notice how cute Dean really was? She shook her head, to clear it, then stood up straighter. She appologized once more, then tried to leave. He took her arm in his hand. He wanted to make sure that she was going to be all right. She shrugged his hand off, and told him that she could take care of herself. All she wanted to do was get as far away from him as she could. She didn't want him to remember much about her. Stargazing in the park was definately out now. She crossed the road, and made a U-turn, to get back to her car.

She made sure that Dean was out of sight before she got into her car. When she got in, she just sat there for a minute. She rubbed her hands over her face, trying to sober up, as quickly as she could.

Twenty minutes later, she felt like she could drive without getting into an accident.

She got back to the motel, and took a bath, to sober up the rest of the way. Unfotunately, sobbering up brought one major migraine with it. Thankfully, she had thrown in some Excederine into her hunting bag. She threw on her night clothes, and got into bed.

She slept like a rock until nine the next morning, minus the hangover, thanks to the pills she had taken before falling asleep. She gathered her things, and threw them into her car. She paid for her room, then went to stake out the club, waiting for Sapphire to arrive. She prayed that she would be able to avoid seeing the Winchesters before she took care of the Succubus. They seemed to be a step or two behind her, so maybe she could take care of it, and slip out of town before they realized that they were no longer needed.

She was in luck. Sapphire showed up early. Apparently, she had the early shift. Great, she could possibly be out of town by noon, if all went well. DJ quietly followed the Succubus into the club, and into the dressing rooms. Luck was with her even more, no one else was in the dressing room. DJ unsheathed her machete, from her belt, and got ready. She sprang before the being could react. Quick, and clean, for the most part, just how she liked it. Sapphire's head rolled to the far side of the room, as her body crumpled to the floor. DJ wiped the blood that had sprayed on her, off of her face. She suddenly heard someone call the Succubus' name, and she knew that she needed to get out of there, quickly.

She sheathed the knife, and cautiously made her way back out to her car. She grabbed a napkin out of her glove compartment, and tried to get as much blood off of her as she could. Once she was satisfied, she pulled out, and headed away from the town, and back home.

About a mile away from the town line, she passed the Impala. She couldn't help but smile. They were going to be so mad, good. They deserved it, for everything that they had put her through. Her life would have been so much more simpler, if they had just kept away from her jobs.


	8. JULY 14TH

_JULY 14th_

How did she get herself in these situations? She was in a cemetary, she had led the Wraith that she was hunting there, and he was more apt at fighting that she had given him credit for. Because of that, he had sent her flying through the air, and into a granite headstone. It wasn't very pleasant to say the least. She gasped for breath, as she tried to get back onto her feet.

The Wraith kicked her back down to the ground, the back of her head hitting the tombstone once more. She saw stars as she groaned, and rubbed the tender goosegg that was already starting to form. The Wraith laughed, and grabbed her neck. He pulled her off of the ground, her feet grazing the freshly cut grass. Her hands went around the hand squeezing the breath from her. Her right hand reached around to her back, searching for the hidden machete in her waistband.

She finally found it, and swung it. She embedded it in his neck. The grip around her neck was gone instantly, and she fell back down to the ground, gasping for air. She coughed and spluttered, as she tried to concentrate on what she needed to do, and survive.

She got to her feet, ignoring the pain, grabbed the handle of the machete, and slit the being's neck. Black ooze poured out of the wound. It fell to the ground twitching. She took the knife out of the neck, and chopped the head off fully. She fell to the ground, her legs not holding her up anymore. She stayed down until she was certain that she could stand on her own, then took out a book of matches. She carefully lit the book, then dropped it on the Wraith. Almost immediately, the body caught on fire.

Wraith blood was highly flammable. She knew the body would burn up quickly, and leave virtually no trace, except for the scorch marks from the flames on the ground. She stumbled to her car, wiping blood and sweat from her forehead. She frowned when she saw her appearance in the rear view mirror.

She had sped all the way back home, and all but ran to get into the shower. She felt gross, and sticky and sweaty. Once all clean and dry, she fell into bed, and didn't get up for the rest of the night, and most of the next day.


	9. JULY 26th

_JULY 26th_

She had no clue what she was dealing with. Everything had seemed like natural disasters, but her instincts led her to believe that it was something else. She had to be on to _something_, because Dean and Sam were investigating whatever it was that she was hunting.

She was walking at the back of a crowd that had gathered at what looked like a small earthquake that had killed a man in his bookstore. She was listening to Sam and Dean interview some people, when Dean questioned Sam about..._her_...

She tried to keep from looking at them, but the curiousity got the better of her. She turned her head to look at them, and saw Dean snap her picture. Shit. This was not good.

If she was smart, she would forget the job, and amscray back home. She knew that they were more than capable enough to face whatever it was without her. What if they weren't though? Could she just leave, and let more innocent people die, just because she didn't want Sam or Dean to know who she was? She bit her lip, as she continued walking. She decided that no, she wasn't smart, and stayed to find, and kill, whatever they were after. She would just have to be extra careful from this point on out.

Three days later, she had figured out what she was dealing with, and where they were going to be. Elementals. Great, wonderful. Four of them. She decided to take them out one by one. The first three were almost _too_ easy to get rid of. They weren't suspecting her to be as good as she was, and she took them out. She burned their bodies, and they were done with. She was having troubles with the Fire Elemental.

She finally was able to lure the Elemental out to the lake, and fought him hand to hand, as best as she could. She shot him, knowing that it would slow him down just enough. She got him down to the ground, and had just enough time to pull out two pure silver throwing stars. She gracefully threw them at him, and they stuck to his chest. Almost at once, she heard a sizzling sound. She smirked, and speared him off of the dock, and into the water, a trail of smoke coming out from where the stars were embedded in his skin.

They hit the water, and she pulled him farther down to the bottom of the lake. It only took a moment for him to stop struggling, and go limp. She pulled her stars from his chest, and swam for the surface.

Her head broke it, and she gasped for air, wiping water from her face. She looked down to the depths, and barely saw the being sink to the bottom. She swam to land, and laid down on the soft sand. When her breathing returned to normal, she got to her feet, and headed back to her car.

She wondered how mad Sam and Dean would be when they found out that once again, they would be rendered useless, because she had taken care of another thing before they could get to it.

She got back to her motel room, and decided to take a shower before she left. She quickly dressed when she finished showering, then gathered her things. She paid for her room, then headed for her car. She frowned when she saw that _they_ had parked next to her. That's when she got the idea. She pulled out one of her throwing stars, smirked, then threw it at the Impala. She smiled when the beautiful sound of an iflating tire hit her ears. She was all but laughing as she got into her car and headed for home. She felt better. She turned the radio up and sang along with it.


	10. JULY 31st PART ONE

_JULY 31st_

It was late. She should be in bed, but she was pouring over files that she had put together, of jobs that she had done. It was surprising how many jobs that she had done, just in the past few months, even if it was with the Winchesters, whether they knew she had been around, or not.

She grabbed a file folder that was off to her left, and opened it. Too often she went back to this folder, for whatever reason. She stared down at the picture that stared up at her. She sighed, took her glasses off, and rubbed her eyes. Maybe she should go to bed and look over the files in the morning. No, she needed to figure out why she kept coming back to Dean's file. Why was he so different from all of the others that she knew about. She had never been this..._obsessed_ with any of the other hunters.

She was just about to get up and get a cup of coffee, when she heard it. Someone was on her property. She listened more carefully, and realized, with a frown, that it was _them_.

How the hell had they found her? They were smarter than she had given them credit for. That wouldn't happen again. She pulled the guns that were taped to the underside of the table and pointed them at the doorway that she knew they'd enter at.

She heard them pick the lock and head inside quietly. She smirked. They were in for a rude awakening if they thought that they were going to catch her off guard. She waited patiently for them to find her, and they soon did.

They froze when they saw her pointing two guns at them.

"You are tresspassing, and I won't be going to jail when I shoot you." She said, standing up, and looking at them more squarely.

"We are just here to get some answers Jessica." Sam said.

So, they didn't know her real name then. She laughed at them, and they looked worried.

She heard someone else coming up from behind her. So, they had brought a third hunter with them. That was probably smart, on their part, but it wasn't something that she was worried about, she could handle it.

Smoothly, she swung her left hand around to point the gun at the intruder.

"Stay right there old man, or I won't hesitate to shoot you where you stand, and trust me, my aim is dead on, I won't miss." She said.

The man froze in his tracks.

Surprise was written on all three of their faces. She smirked, they would be sorry the day that they tried trapping _her_ like one of the things that they were hunting.

"Okay, get over there, next to them, slowly." She told the old man.

He did as he was told.

"We just want to talk. Why have you been following us?" Dean asked.

She laughed again.

"Me follow you? It was you that was following me. I couldn't get away from you. Now, put the guns down." She told them.

They didn't look like they were going to do it. Well, she would convince them to listen to her, for their health.

She moved her right hand just slightly to the right and shot the gun. The bullet flew past Dean and he ducked. All three moved back away from her.

"I told you to put the guns down. The next time I shoot at you, I promise that I won't miss." She told them.

They slowly did as they were told, holding their hands up in defeat. She needed to get away from them, and into the passageways that went through her house, and hide out until they were gone. Her eyes darted to the files that were on the table, and made a quick decision to leave the folders there. She had multiple copies, so it wasn't a big deal if she lost these copies.

"Why were you at the jobs that we were at? What were you doing?" Sam asked.

"It had nothing to do with you, at all, actually you two got in _my_ way more times than I want to count. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be going." She told them, pointing her right gun up at the ceiling.

She shot her crystal chandalier, and sparks, and glass showered over all of them. They ducked, covering themselves. She saw Dean look up at her. She smiled, waved, and turned to run away. She heard Dean yell something that sounded like "Cass!"

She didn't have time to think about what he was doing, she just ran through the living room, and into the library. She was about to open one of the main secret passageways in her house, but spun around, pointing both guns at the intruder behind her. He didn't look scared.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord." He told her.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. Just then Dean, Sam, and the old man, Bobby, ran into the room. Damn it. Could she not catch a break? She pointed the guns at the three again.

"Don't move." She told them.

She slowly moved to the bookshelf. With her right hand she found the book she needed, as Castiel moved closer to her. She pulled the book she needed, and just as Castiel got to her, she spoke.

"See ya suckers!" She said right before she dropped through the trap door.

She landed in a crouch, and looked up at them, to find them looking down at her. Just then, the trap door shut again. She laughed, and quickly made her way down the passageway.

She entered through a door, shut it, then locked it. She went over to the desk, and set both of her guns on it. She sighed, as she felt the angel behind her, so she opened the drawer of the desk, and pulled out her best hunting knife, spun, and tried slashing him. He fought back.

For an angel, he could fight pretty well.

She could hear the other three on the other side of the door, trying to get in. Unfortunately, they were successful. They froze when they saw her fighting with Castiel. Apparently, they didn't think that she could fight all that well.

She was about to punch Castiel with all of her might, when he was gone. She looked around, then felt him behind her. She turned, but before she could touch him, he put his pointer and middle finger to her forehead.

Everything went black.


	11. PART TWO

_PART 2_

DJ's joints hurt, and she realized that she couldn't move. She couldn't be in bed, she wasn't comfortable. That's when everything came back to her, where she was, and who was with her. She groaned.

"She's waking up." Sam's voice said.

She frowned as she opened her eyes. Dean was standing in front of her, with her own hunting knife pointed at her.

"We're going to stop playing games now. You will answer our questions, or it will get messy in here." Dean told her.

He was threatening _her_ in her own house? How dare _he_? He was going to get it, and she wouldn't go gently at all. She sneered at him, as she flexed her hands, testing her restraints. They had done a good job, but she'd be able to get out soon enough.

When she did get out of her restraints, she pushed Dean away from her, and he landed with a thud on the floor. He got up quickly, but by the time he got to his feet she was already behind the chair they had tied her to, and her back was up against the bookshelf, and her hands were finding the throwing stars. She could also feel the knife that was in the waistband of her pants. Apparently, they hadn't checked her for any weapons.

She saw the look of surprise on all of their faces at how quick she could move. They would really be surprised when she used her full strength. She smirked as Dean moved closer to her, with her knife pointed at her. She saw Sam move back to the wall, next to Bobby, he didn't like the way things were going. He was the smart one apparently.

She waited until Dean got just close enough, then she threw the stars. Two pinned Bobby's shirt to the wall, and two pinned his pants. Two pinned Sam's shirt to the wall and the other two pinned his pants. Without hesitating, she grabbed the knife out of Dean's hand, spun him around, so his back was pressed up against her front, slid the knife at her back out of it's sheath, and put it to his neck.

"I told you that I have perfect aim, and yet you still test me, do you have a death wish?" She demanded, and she pulled Dean backwards to the bookshelf.

Sam and Bobby were struggling to get off of the wall.

"Now, I am going to leave, and no one is to follow me, or I will kill Dean, is that understood?" She told them.

No one moved. She took that as a yes.

With her left hand she pulled the book that would open the passageway. When the bookshelf opened, she dragged Dean inside. When the door closed again, she gently pushed him foreward.

"Start climbing the stairs." She told him.

He did as she asked. When they got to the top, she pushed open the door, and walked into her bedroom. She closed the mirror, and slid her heavy armoire infront of the mirror. She went over to her bedroom door, and locked it.

"Why did you come? Couldn't you two just leave me alone?" She demanded, pointing the knife at him.

"We needed to know who you were, if you were something that we needed to take care of." Dean told her, watching the knife carefully.

She growled. She knew going to the same jobs as them was going to bite her in the butt sooner or later. She had hoped that it would be later.

"I'm not some supernatural nasty that you hunt, I'm a hunter, just like you are, I just prefer no one know anything about me, it's the only way to keep as safe as possible. Not even any of my contacts know who I really am. I was the one that was killing off all of those things before either of you figured it out." She said coldly.

Realization dawned on Dean. She could see him putting two and two together.

"The Djinn, that was you that called me." He said.

"You're a quick one, aren't you? Of course it was me. Just like it was me that killed the Doppleganger with the acid, or the Succubus that just happened to be beheaded by the time that you got there, or the Elementals, when you happened to get a picture of me." She told him.

He didn't speak for a minute, he seemed to be thinking about something. He was studying her closely.

"It was you, you were the one that bumped into me that night when I went to interview the bartender about the missing men. You were drunk, I almost didn't recognize you with your hair down, and your glasses off." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I was drunk. I needed information, but that's besides the point. Do you realize that you two are more trouble than you are worth? You weren't supposed to find me. You and your brother are going to get me killed. You two are the top two most wanted in the supernatural world, because everything that you've done, and I don't need any of that crap following me around. I mean it's not like I'm _not_ up there on the list, but you two top it, and if any one or anything find out that you know where I am, then I'm screwed, and that can't happen. I don't need to be looking over my shoulder every other second while I'm working a job." She said.

He didn't say anything for a while, and she started pacing. She was screwed, she could feel it in her bones, but she tried convincing herself that she was going to be fine. It wasn't working too well.

"It wasn't the easiest to find you, if it hadn't been for Cass, I don't think that we would have found you." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"He said that he was an angel. Is it true?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah. He pulled me out of hell." He said.

Her eyebrows knitted.

That's how he returned. The information had been kind of fuzzy in her files. Angels actually existed, who knew. What else could exist that she thought was just myth? She sighed, and sat down on her bed, putting her head in her hands. What was she supposed to do now? Who knew what was following Dean and Sam, and had followed them to her house?

This couldn't be good, at all.

"Why do you have files on me and Sammy?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"When I realized that I was at the same jobs as you two were, I got as much information on you guys as I could, so I knew who I was dealing with. It seemed like everytime that I got a job, you guys were there too. I'm actually surprised that you didn't realize that I was there earlier than what you did." She said.

He sat down next to her on the bed.

"You were pretty good at staying just far enough away from the scene that we didn't realize you were there, until we went over some of the photos of the scenes. That's when we realized that you were in almost all of them." He told her.

"And you just had to find out who I was. Great." She mumbled.

"We needed to know if you were dangerous." He said.

"Oh, I'm dangerous, extremely dangerous, but I'm a hunter." She said.

"How did you get into hunting?" He asked.

She frowned, as memories flashed behind her eyelids.

"A demon killed my family. I swore revenge. I'm going to kill the son of bitch that did it, and I think that I'm getting closer." She said.

She felt him shift on the bed, to look at her better.

"Do you know the name? Who killed your family?" He asked.

Her frown deepened, trying to remember the name that she heard that night.

"Crowley, I think." She said quietly.

She felt him stiffen, and she looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Crowley. Do you know why?" He asked.

She stared into his eyes for a minute before answering.

"I think that it had something to do with souls and purgatory." She said.

He nodded.

"Sammy and I have been looking for Crowley for a while now. He wants to rule pergatory. He just hasn't found it yet. The only reason that he would kill a human straight out, would be if he thought that they knew something about purgatory, and wouldn't give him the information." He said.

She shook her head.

"I doubt that my family knew anything about the place. Even if they did, I wouldn't be able to find out, all of their stuff burned up in the fire that killed them. Crowley started it, when they wouldn't give him what he wanted." She sneered.

No one spoke for a minute.

"Sammy and I could help you. We are searching for him right now." He told her.

She shook her head again.

"I work alone, I don't get along well with others, trust me, it would be easier if we didn't." She said.

"You wouldn't even consider it, if it helped you get what you want?" He asked.

She hadn't thought about it that way before. Maybe he had a point.


	12. PART THREE

_PART 3_

DJ was laying on her bed with one hand under her pillow, and the other under her head. Dean had been pacing for the past half hour. She bit her lip to keep from smirking at him. He wasn't all too patient, when it came to his brother. She raised an eyebrow when she realized his weakness. _Sammy_. That's how they were going to get the best of the Winchesters one day. Threaten Sam, and Dean would come running, and the supernatural world would get two for the price of one. So far, the boys had been lucky, but one day they would lose that lucky streak, and the end result would be horrible.

Her smirk transformed into a frown. That was why she did what she did, why she lived the way that she did. So when it was her turn to lose her luck, it would be because of her own volition, and not because someone that she loved was in danger. She couldn't do that to someone.

Dean watched the emotion flicker in her steel grey eyes, and wondered what she was thinking about. She seemed to be on their side, but then why wasn't she releasing him, and letting Sammy, and Bobby go? It wasn't adding up.

"What?" She asked suddenly.

He had been staring at her, who knew how long.

"If you are what you tell me, then why are you keeping me here?" He asked.

Her smirk returned to her lips. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or not.

"I really don't care if you believe what I've told you, or not. What I did tell you is the truth, and I do plan to work with you to find, and kill Crowley, but I will release you when I say, I kind of like watching you squirm, it's fun. So, for right now, you might want to get comfortable, I'm heading to bed. I'm warning you right now, I'm a extremely light sleeper, I hear everything, and I will wake up. I also warn you that I will not hesitate to shoot you. I don't know you, you don't know me. If you want Sam to lose his brother, then I suggest you get into bed and try to sleep." She told him, getting off of her bed, and heading into the bathroom, that was connected to the room.

She shut and locked the bathroom door. Dean just stared at the bathroom door, in shock. He narrowed his eyes, then looked at the bed. She _had_ told him to get into bed. He smiled, Then took his jacket, shirt, shoes, socks, and pants off. He quickly got into the bed before she returned from the bathroom.

He settled back, and put his hands under his head. He heard the door open.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing Winchester? Are you high, or have you had your head hit to the point that you are delusional?" She asked.

He turned his head to look at her. She had her hands on her hips, and was tapping her foot. He almost burst into laughter at her.

"You told me to get into bed." He said.

Anger flashed in her eyes. He knew that he shouldn't be pushing her buttons like he was, but it was just too fun to pass up.

"_Not my bed!_" She said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I'm not sleeping on the floor. So, if you don't want to share, then take the floor." He told her.

_How dare he?_ He was kicking her off her own bed? There was no way in hell that he was doing that to her, in her own bedroom!

"This is my house, my bedroom, and my bed. You can't tell me to sleep on the floor!" She told him.

"I just did. Plus, that's not the only option. You could always sleep with me." He said.

There was a gleam in his eye. She crossed her arms in front of her. He was enjoying this, when had the positions changed? She was supposed to be making _him_ squirm, not the other way around.

She was not sleeping on the floor, forget it. She huffed, and she saw the corners of his mouth twitch. She was too tired to fight with him tonight, she would return the favor in the morning.

She pulled the covers back and slid into the bed. She snuggled in, and turned her back to him.

"Turn the lights off." She told him.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"You want to sleep in my bed, you can turn off the lights." She said.

He grumbled for a minute, but then finally got up, and turned the lights off. She tried to supress a giggle when she heard him stub his toe on the nightstand.

"Don't get any smart ideas in the middle of the night either, I won't hesitate to shoot first, and ask questions later." She said.

He didn't respond, but a minute later, she felt him turn to his side. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

Sleep found her quickly.


	13. NIGHTMARE WANDERINGS

_NIGHTMARE WANDERINGS_

DJ was running through a field. She felt a sense of deja vu. She looked up at the night sky. For an odd reason, it was glowing orange. For some reason, that made her run faster. Her black summer dress was flying all around her as she ran.

She suddenly saw the burning house. With a scream, she realized that it was _her _house. Her sister, her mother, her father, were all still inside. She had to get them to safety. They couldn't die, what would she do without them?

She didn't even think twice, she just ran into the burning house. The heat wreaked havoc on all of her senses. The thick black smoke made her choke, and cough. She ran up the stairs, and down the smoke filled hallway. She ran into her little sister's room first. To DJ's horror, or was it relief, that she wasn't in the flames? She ran down the hall to her parent's room. She flung the door open, and screamed at the scene before her eyes. Her sister was crumpled in a heap on the floor, in the corner. Blood pooled around her head, staining the hand-spun gold hair on her sister's head. Her sister's throat had been slashed.

Her mother was laying on her back, with her head hanging off the end of the bed. Her eyes open, looking at her. Her mother's neck had been slashed too. There was a man with his hand out stretched towards her father. It looked as if he was pinned to the wall.

"I want to know where Purgatory is, I _need_ those souls. Tell me now." The man ordered, with a british accent.

"I...Don't...Know..." Her father gasped out.

What was going on? What was the man talking about, and how was he keeping her father stuck to the wall like that? The man suddenly turned his head to look at her. He smiled at her, and she forgot to breathe. His eyes were all black. She was frozen in fear.

All of her instincts were screaming at her to run, but her body wouldn't move. With his hand still pointed at her father, the man walked towards her. She still couldn't get her legs to work while he inched closer to her.

The man lowered his hand, and her father began gasping for air. Unfortunately, he was still stuck to the wall. Her eyes locked onto his, and she couldn't look away. It was suddenly the only thing that she could see.

He walked around to her back, trailing a finger along her jaw line. Once he got to her hair, he slid it off of her shoulder, leaned in, and took a slow, deep breath. She bit her lip, to keep from screaming, and shut her eyes. She felt his lips at her ear, and his hand was suddenly at her throat. She heard him laugh.

"Tell me how to find Purgatory, and I will let her live. Don't be stupid, you've already killed your wife, and your other child, does this one have to die because you are stubborn?" The man asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about! If I knew anything, I would tell you." Her father yelled.

"I'm losing patience with you. I was informed that you would be able to find Purgatory, and I want to know now where it is." The man said.

DJ suddenly heard something...someone running towards the house...wait make that two somebodies running towards the house.

"Someone is coming!" She gasped.

"What?" The man asked her.

"Two people are running up to the house." She told him.

"How can you know that?" He demanded.

"I-I don't know, I just can. I could hear far away since I was seven." She told him.

He muttered something to himself, then made a flick with his hand. The man had just slit her father's throat somehow.

"You are different, I can smell that now. So delicious." He told her.

She shivered, and he laughed. He turned her, so that she was facing him. He traced the side of her face with his finger. She wondered if he was going to kill her too, when he kissed her. She was so surprise, and didn't move. A second later, he pulled away, and put a finger to his lips.

"I will find you again, count on that." The man told her.

"Crowley!" A man at the door said.

Crowley swung DJ in front of him, as a shield, and laughed.

"John, Bobby, I should have known that you would come here. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can't stay to chat." Crowley said.

A second later, the pressure from his hands disappeared. He was gone. DJ fell to her knees, unable to stand anymore. She was in shock, she knew it, but she couldn't respond to the two men yelling to her. All she could do was sit there, staring at them, like she didn't understand what they were saying.

Suddenly, the older of the two ran to her, and scooped her up into his arms. He ran out of the burning house, and into the field, far enough away from the smoke. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out the tears. He tightened his grip on her slightly, and she heard his heart speed up. She heard the other guy open a car door, and she looked up. They were at a black car.

"Set her in the back, Bobby, we need to make sure that she's okay." John said.

Bobby set her down in the back of the car, and she saw initials on the door of the car, and what looked like a small toy soldier sticking out of the ashtray. _D.W. S.W._

Bobby was asking her questions, but she didn't want to give answers, she _wanted_ them.

"Who...What was that?" She demanded.

"That was Crowley, he's a...he's a demon. Did he tell you what he wanted?" Bobby asked.

"What? Are you serious, as in, the bible, demons, angels, GOD?" She asked, as bible study memories assaulted her.

"Yes, did he tell you what he wanted?" Bobby asked again.

Before she could answer, the fire made her house explode. She pushed Bobby out of her way, and ran. She was suddenly at the edge of a canyon. She screamed as she tried to stop herself. She wasn't quick enough. The ground broke under her feet, and she fell...

Dean was sleeping, when he was woken up by thrashing. He realized that 'Jessica' was in distress. He tried telling her to go back to sleep, but she wasn't awake, and that's when he realized that she was having one hell of a nightmare. She screamed, and he was fully awake now. Dean tried to restrain her, but she was surprisingly much stronger than what she looked. She suddenly put her hands on his chest, and pushed, hard. He flew off of the bed, and landed, with a thud, on the floor. He saw her get off the bed and go over to a painting on the wall.

She pulled on the painting, and it swung open, to reveal a balcony. She went outside, and leaned over the railing. Dean got to his feet, and ran after her. Just as he got to her, she fell foreward. He was able to grab onto her hand. The jolt was able to wake her up. She looked into his eyes, in confusion, then realized what was going on, and she began freaking out.

"Pull me up, please!" She cried to him.

He managed to grab her under the armpit, and hoist her up enough, so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. She got her feet underneath her, but she didn't let go of her hold on his neck. She cried softly into his shoulder, as he began rubbing her back.

After a minute Dean spoke.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

She didn't answer right away. She calmed down, realizing that it had been just a dream, and that she had walked in her sleep. She shook her head, and let go of his neck. She sniffed, not looking at him in the eyes.

"Nothing." She mumbled, slipping past him, and back into the bedroom. She went back over to the bed.

"That was far from nothing. You almost fell off of your balcony." He said, closing the portrait, and walking up to her.

She didn't answer him, she just stood there, staring at her bed.

He turned her to face him, but she wouldn't look at him.

H put his hands on her cheeks, and forced her to. She looked so scared, and vulnerable standing there.

"It was just a nightmare, but thank you for grabbing me." She told him stiffly.

With his thumb, he wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. What had happened to this girl to make her have nightmares like _this_? What had she gone through?

She suddenly wrapped her hands around his wrists, and closed her eyes, but she didn't remove his hands. She seemed to be relaxing at his touch. She seemed to crave the human touch. How long had it been since she had any companionship? She seemed to be deprived. Without thinking, he leaned in, and brushed his lips against hers. He heard her intake of breath, and after a minute, she began kissing him back.

She suddenly deepened the kiss. He wasn't expecting it, and without thinking, his hands traveled down her her body. When his hands got to her hips, he lifted her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

His legs moved on their own accord, and somehow he had found the wall. He pressed her up against the wall, and she moaned into his mouth. It drove him crazy.

Her super senses was making everything more sensitive, every touch, every movement between their bodies, and it was getting to be too much to handle. Her head was spinning from all of it.

Her hands slid down his chest, to his boxers. She hooked them around her fingers, and tried sliding them down, but his hands stopped hers. He pulled out of the kiss, and they were both gasping for air. He put his forehead against hers.

"We...shouldn't..." He was having a hard time finishing.

"Yes, we should...please...Dean." She whispered.

That was all it took. His lips found hers once again, and he carried her over to the bed.


	14. THE NEXT MORNING

_THE NEXT MORNING_

DJ was beginning to wake up. Her shoulder was starting to go numb. She tried to turn over, but found that an arm was pinning her down. Her eyes popped open, and saw flesh, male flesh. She looked up and found..._Dean_!

Suddenly memories of previous night assaulted her. Her breath caught in her throat, remembering _everything_...

What in the hell had posessed her to do...anything with _him_. It hadn't been bad, no, in fact, it had been just the opposite, it had been fantastic. She had felt intoxicated by his very scent.

She'd never felt anything like that before. It felt like a drug, a drug that she could possibly get hooked on, very quickly. This was bad. So very bad, it went against everything that she strived for. She couldn't fall for someone, it would be so easy for some little nasty to find out, and seek out revenge on them, especially given who he was. It would give any supernatural being incentive to go after him, hell even her, twice as much. This was a bad situation.

She bit her lip, sighed, and took her eyes off of his face. She untangled herself from him, pulled on the sheet. She wrapped it around her, got up, found some clothes, and then headed for the shower. She needed to clear her head, and a nice, long, hot shower would help quite a bit.

She turned the water on, got it to the perfect temperature, then turned the shower on. She let the sheet fall to the floor, and got into the shower. She let the water pour over her, then, after a minute, she stepped foreward, and rested her forehead on her arm, which rested on the wall. The water cascaded down her back. She replayed the events from last night, and was oblivious to everything else.

She suddenly smelled...her body wash. She frowned. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back, rubbing her body wash on her. She spun around, slipping as she did so. Luckily, Dean had quick reflexes. He caught her, and helped her regain her balance.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"Conserving water." He told her.

She frowned.

"This is a bad idea." She told him.

"Why?" He asked, rubbing the body wash on her shoulders.

He stepped closer to her, but she took a step away from him.

"This can't go any further than now." She told him, taking another step away from him, as he got closer to her.

"Why? We are both hunters, we understand what hunting is like, we're the perfect match." He told her, taking another step closer, rubbing the body wash along the side of her neck.

She was becoming intoxicated again. She shut her as she took one more step back, and ran into the wall. Dean pressed up against her.

"If this continued, and some nasty figured it out...they...would come after...one, or both...even more...someone might get...hurt." She said breathlessly, as he began kissing her neck.

"In our profession, we could get hurt every single time we went out there." He said.

She moaned, as he started nibbling on her ear.

"You don't...realize...how many things...you've pissed off...since you began. I've done...my...damage too...we would be...bigger...bigger...targets than we are...now." She told him.

His hands...

"Then come with us." He whispered into her ear.

His voice...

"I..." She lost her voice when he began sucking lightly on her neck.

She moaned, as her hands threaded their way through his hair. His scent, her drug, was making her brain into mush already. She wanted to agree to anything he wanted, just to be close to him, and have her next hit.

It would be too dangerous to get involved with him.

He kissed her, and her resolve was beginning to shatter. Her body was struggling for control, over her mind, and her mind was losing the battle. The pull of the drug was too intoxicating, and her resolve finally broke when she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and deepened the kiss.

"We can protect each other, nothing will happen to either of us. I promise. Come with us. Stay with us." He whispered into her ear.

She moaned. She looked into his eyes, and was hypnotized. She heard the words, and realized that she was the one saying them.

"Yes. I'll go with you. I'll stay with you." She breathed.

The hit of his drug had addled her brain, made her speak, without thinking about it first. He was very bad for her, but she was addicted. Sometimes all it took was once...

God, she hoped that she wasn't going to regret this...

She had quickly dressed, and was standing outside, on the balcony. Dean was still in the shower. She began to process what had led up to the events of last night. The nightmare. She bit her lip, and tried to control her breathing. Crowley...Purgatory...the car...wait, the Impala...the Impala John had told...Bobby to set her in...Bobby.

An old man's face flashed behind her lids. Her eyes popped open, and almost as if she already knew where it was, she saw the Impala...Dean's Impala. How did Dean know Bobby? What did all of this mean?

"What are you thinking about so adamantly?" Dean asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pressing his cheek to hers.

"Where did you get your car from?" She asked.

He laughed.

"My car? You were thinking of my car? My father gave it to me. Why?" He asked.

She didn't answer his question.

"How do you know Bobby?" She asked in a small voice, knowing the answer, thinking that she could be wrong.

"You must have been thorough in your digging on us. He was a friend of my father's. Growing up Sammy and I called him Uncle Bobby. Now, he's more like a father." He told her with a slight shrug.

She had thought so.

"Why?" He asked.

She licked her dry lips.

"You should get dressed, I'm sure that Sam is going crazy, not knowing if I've killed you, or not. We should stop his suffering." She said, quietly.

"Hey, is everything ok?" He asked, turning her to face him.

She bit her lip, but nodded. He leaned down, brushed his lips against hers, and then went back inside to get dressed. She took one last look at the sky line, then returned inside, and shut the portrait. She brushed her hair while she was waiting for Dean to finish getting dressed.

She finished soon after Dean was fully dressed again.

She moved the armoire back to where it belonged, then pulled the mirror open. They headed down the stairs, and to where Sam and Bobby were.

Bobby was pacing, and Sam was sitting on the bed, staring off into space. Sam's shirt and pants had rips in them. Castiel was nowhere to be found. When DJ and Dean walked in, Sam jumped up, pointing one of her guns at her, Bobby was pointing the other at her. She frowned.

"Put those down, before you hurt yourself." She told them.

"I've been handling guns since before you were born." Bobby snapped at her.

She locked eyes with him.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" She said.

That seemed to surprise him, but neither lowered their guns. She sighed. This was going nowhere, fast.

"Dean." She said.

"It's fine guys." He told them.

They hesitated, and she frowned.

"Whatever. When you are ready to talk like smart human beings, I will be in the kitchen." She snapped.

She spun on her heel, and walked back through the door. She didn't care if they followed, or not. She went through her bedroom, and made her way to the kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, and ate quickly.

Once she finished eating, she grabbed a broom, and started cleaning up the debris from the chandelier. She had just finished, when they walked in. She put the broom away, and leaned up against the counter, crossing her arms in front of her.

Dean sat down with a bowl, and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

Sam and Bobby just looked at him.

"What? I'm hungry." Dean said.

"So, are we going to get answers? Who are you?" Bobby asked.

She just looked at him for a minute. He didn't remember her. Of course he wouldn't, why would he? She cleared her throat. What the hell, might as well tell them her real name.

"My name is DJ White. I'm a hunter, and I prefer that information doesn't go any farther than you. I've worked my ass off to have almost no one know who I am. I don't usually work with other hunters, ever. However, the situation has...changed. We are after the same...person. Crowley." She said, glancing at Dean.

He winked at her quickly. Her lip twitched.

"What do you mean, the situation has changed?" Sam asked cautiously.

Bobby was searching her face, and before she could answer, Bobby spoke.

"Danielle White?" Bobby asked in surprise.

Her eyes locked onto his. She nodded after a minute. His eyes widened. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Bobby?" Sam asked, looking between him and her.

Dean was watching them both in attention too.

"I'm happy to see that Crowley hasn't gotten to you. Why are you going after him?" Bobby asked.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Dean asked.

They ignored him.

"He killed my family Bobby, you should know. I'm going to kill him, even if it kills me." She said coldly.

Bobby shook his head as he sat down in one of the free chairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

They ignored him too.

"He thought that someone in your family knows where Purgatory is, if you go to him, he will torture you until you tell him where it is, or until he gets bored, and kills you when he realizes that you don't know where it is." Bobby told her.

"He'll only do that, if he can catch me." She muttered.

"He's a demon, the king of hell! He's not a newbie, you can't fight him yourself." Bobby said.

"Well that's where the situation has changed, I will be with Dean and Sam, they are after him, and so am I, we'll work together. Besides, you don't know me. You don't know what I can do." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

She sighed, and looked at the ceiling. After a second, she looked back at him.

"You never figured out how he knew that you were there, and got away before you could get to him. I heard you and...well, I heard running, and I said something. He knew that you guys were there before you got to us. He was ready for you." She said.

Dean got up and walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, and she looked up at him.

"What are you two talking about?" Dean asked.

Bobby began talking.

"Crowley has been searching for Purgatory for years. No one knows where it is, so we thought that he would never find it, however, we were still tracking him. John and I had tracked him to an Oracle. He wanted to know how to find the entrance. The Oracle gave him a message. We heard it. The White one knows to see Purgatory. The White one that can hear everything around, and aim either way. It took him a while, but he figured it out to be that White was a person, and he went after all the families with the last name of White. Which is where John and I had found Danielle." Bobby said.

He looked at DJ. She sighed, her turn. She stepped around Dean, letting her hand brush up against his. She sat down in a chair.

"I had been over at a friend's house, and it was later than I had thought, so I hurried home, through the field that had separated our houses. I saw the glow of the fire before I actually saw the flames. My house was on fire, and I knew that my family was still inside. I didn't think, I just reacted. I ran inside, and up the stairs. I checked in my sister's room to try to help her. She wasn't there. I headed down the hall to my parent's room." She stopped for a minute, trying to stay in control of her emotions. She felt Dean's hand on her shoulder.

She cleared her throat, and continued.

"My sister and mother had been killed already. Crowley was still...interrogating my father. Once he saw that I was there, he threatened my father with killing me. My father told him that he didn't know what he was talking about. Crowley had his hand around my neck, and that's when I heard two people running towards the house, and I said something, trying to give my father hope in surviving. It didn't work, Crowley killed him, and he...he said that he marked me, somehow, and would be back for me. He thinks that I know where Purgatory is, but I have no clue." She said.

"How did you hear us though?" Bobby asked.

"The same way that I knew that you three had broken in last night. I heard you, and I was waiting for you. Since I was seven, I've been...different from the other kids. My senses were way beyond everyone else's. My hearing, sight, touch, taste, smell, all heightened to freakish proportions. If that wasn't enough, I could lift a truck as if it was a toy, and if I pushed it, I could run a mile in nothing flat. However, Mother Nature wasn't done screwing with me. Although, it is great in hunting, it's not normal, I have, as I've said before, perfect aim. I can hit any target, at pretty much any angle. I've learned how to use what I have, for the best, but it drove me crazy when I was in school." She said.

Dean squeezed her shoulder. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to forget the images from her past.

"Crowley left right after we had gotten there." Bobby said.

She looked up at Dean.

"I would have died in that fire, but Bobby and your father saved me." She said quietly.

"That's why you asked about the Impala, and how we knew Bobby." Dean said.

"I didn't recognize him at first, well, not until...the nightmare." She said.

"Nightmare?" Bobby said.

She sighed.

"Last night I caught her trying to take a swan dive off of her balcony." Dean said.

"I had a nightmare about that night, and I walked in my sleep, if Dean hadn't caught me when he did, I would have died." She said.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes.

"So, what happens now? Where do we go from here?" Sam asked.

"We find, and kill Crowley. We'll compare notes, and find him. Sooner, rather than later, I hope." She said, locking eyes with Dean.


	15. AUGUST 2nd

_AUGUST 2nd_

They stayed at DJ's, comparing notes on Crowley, among other nasties. They swapped stories on different beings.

It was different than what she had thought it would be, they understood what needed to be done. There wasn't going to be so many needless question, and they knew the risk of what they were doing.

Maybe Dean _had_ been right. Dean...her heart skipped a beat. She looked at him. He must have felt her eyes on him, because he looked up at her. He winked, and gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him.

Sam looked from Dean to DJ, and back at Dean. He gave a slight, sarcastic laugh.

"Dude! Come on!" Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam.

"What?" Dean asked in confusion.

Sam shook his head.

"Dean, Bobby and I were worried about her _killing_ you, not knowing _what_ she was, and you were...with her? What would you have done, if she wasn't a hunter? Did you ever think of that?" Sam demanded.

"What?" Bobby asked.

DJ rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Do you actually think that I would do _that_ with someone, without being _certain_ that the other person was _human_? I thought you knew me better than that! I'm not stupid. She told me..an overview of who she was, what happened, and why she had files on us." Dean said.

"She could have been a Demon, Demons lie Dean, it's what they do!" Sam said.

DJ had enough with them arguing about petty crap. She pushed herself off of the wall, and walked out of the living room.

She walked into the library. She opened the bookcase passageway. She walked until she came to a fork in the hall. She chose the left fork. She soon came to the door she wanted. She went in, leaving the door open behind her. She walked over to the desk in the far corner of the room. She picked the remote to her ipod stereo up. She turned it on, turned it up, and put her hair up into a high ponytail. She sighed as she looked around the huge room. The music helped drown out the arguing.

She began doing a tumbling workout. She did carwheels, and backflips, all over the room. She pushed her strength, to see how high she could jump. She finally managed to make it up to one of the beams that went through the rafters.

The music suddenly shut off. She was startled, and lost her grip on the beam. She managed to get her berings, and land in a crouch, but the momentum was so forceful, that she was flung into the nearest wall. The back of her head hit the stone wall. She closed her eyes on impact. She groaned and gingerly touched the sore spot. She opened her eyes and inspected her fingers. She winced when she saw the blood. Just perfect.

Dean knelt next to her.

"What the hell? You scared the crap out of me! You are so lucky that I wasn't working with weapons!" She hissed.

"You're bleeding!" Dean said.

She wiped at her nose. Sure enough, she was bleeding.

She started getting up. Dean helped her to her.

"It's nothing, it's happened before." She said, walking over to ther desk.

She pulled out a black towel, and began wiping the blood off of her face.

"Why are you bleeding though? It started before you fell." Dean told her.

She frowned.

"I just pushed myself a little too hard." She said.

"A little? It looks quite a bit _more_ than a little." Bobby said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine." She said, wincing at the pain from where she hit her head.

"Right." Bobby said.

"For the most part." She mumbled.

Dean moved her hands, and assessed the damage.

"It's not deep, it will heal quickly, but you'll want to take something for a headache." Dean said.

"Thank you Doctor Dean." She muttered.

She turned and left the room. She backtracked, and came out from behind a portrait, next to the bookshelf.

She groaned. Hitting the wall at that force would make her sore. She headed for her room. She wanted to take a shower. She heard someone following her. She didn't have to turn and look, to know who it was. She couldn't stop from gracing her lips.

He was going to be the death of her, she could feel it her bones. She went into her room, and got some clothes together. Dean watched her. When she had what she wanted, she went into the bathroom. She found the right temperature and started the shower.

She peeled her clothes off, and stepped under the water. The stress and pain started melting away. The touch that her body was expecting came feather light. It still made her shiver in delight. She felt his lips at her neck. She moaned. His lips finally found hers.

He pressed her up against the wall. She definately could get used to this...to him.

They had soaked her sheets, going from the shower, straight to the bed. She shook her head as she looked at the mess. She would have to laundry. She finished dressing, then brushed her hair, carefully. Once she finished, she found her first aid kit that was hiding in her hunting bag. She sat down at her desk, and held the kit out to Dean.

He quickly cleaned her wound, then cleaned up his mess. She sighed again, and felt him take her hand.

He pulled her to her feet, gently kissed her, then they headed back down to the library, to Sam and Bobby.


	16. OCTOBER 31st

_OCTOBER 31st_

Months had passed since that day that she left her life of singularity, to one with Dean...which meant one with Sam, Bobby, and sometimes, Castiel. She went from being by herself all of the time, to being surrounded by people _all_ of the time.

It was still taking time to get used to the people being around. She would sneak off whenever she could, to have some real alone time. Dean would always come and find her after so long though.

It was Halloween, and they were once more at Bobby's, running down leads on Crowley. They were'nt doing as well as she had hoped.

She wasn't happy. Sam and Dean were once again arguing. She sighed, and rolled her eyes. Bobby was somewhere else in the house. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her keys, and left the house.

She drove to town. She parked, and headed for the park.

She sat down on a park bench. She watched people pass by for a little while, until she felt like she was being watched.

She looked to her left, and saw a man standing next to a tree, staring at her. He smiled. Not good.

She stood as calmly as she could, and headed to her right. That is, until she saw a second man standing between her and the way out. She turned, and found a man sitting at the bench she had just vacated. She froze when she saw him. He turned to look at her. He smiled at her. He waved her over to him.

There was _no way_ she was going to go _any_ closer to him. However, her legs didn't listen to her mind. She began moving closer to him, and stopped right in front of him.

"My dear, it's so nice to see you again. It took me a while, but I finally found you. You're more beautiful than the last time we met." Crowley told her.

She tried to control her breathing.

"You've wasted your time. I don't know where it is, and torturing me isn't going to change that." She told him.

He just smiled at her. After a minute he stood, and walked up to her. He walked behind her and move her hair off of her shoulder, just like he had _that_ night.

She closed her eyes, and heard him inhale deeply. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. Screaming wouldn't get her anywhere.

"You smell just as I remember, if not sweeter." He told her.

"Go to hell." She hissed at him.

He laughed.

"Been there, done that, and bought the shirt. I have a...proposition for you." He said.

He walked around to face her.

"What do you say?" He asked.

She slowly, and carefully slid her arm behind her. She found the knife hidden in her waistband. Without hesitating, she swung the knife at him. To her surprise, he caught her wrist in his hand. She tried punching him with her left hand, but he caught that wrist just as easily.

She gasped, as he began applying pressure to her right wrist. She whimpered as the pressure turned painful.

The pain increased until she let the knife fall from her hand.

"Much better, don't you think? I mean, weapons could make things much...messier. Don't you agree?" Crowley asked.

She licked her dry lips. Not a smart move on her part. She could feel her luck to start running out. Any second he would start torturing her for trying to kill him.

At least Dean wasn't going to be around to witness it. Almost as if on cue, she heard footsteps, and Dean calling out her name. He must have realized that she had left, and come after her. He probably saw her car, and deduced that she was here.

"Dean." She gasped.

Crowley's smile broadened.

"Yes, Castiel's little pet. Wait a minute, that's right, he's your plaything, isn't her? Perfect. I'm sure hes going to be ever so worried about you. He would do _anything_ to get to you, wouldn't he?" Crowley said.

"No." She said, through clenched teeth.

He laughed.

"Oh, I think you're wrong. I mean, you've only been gone, for what? A half hour, fourty-five minutes at the most, and he's already come looking for you." Crowley said.

She turned to see Dean running towards her. Shit! This is what she knew would happen if she got into a relationship with anyone. He was going to die because of her. She was going to lose another person. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No!" She gasped.

Crowley spun her so her back was pressed up against his chest, firmly. His hand was at her throat, tightly. Her hands went to his, and tried prying them off. It was useless, his grip was vice-like. She gasped as he turned their bodies to face Dean.

"Stop right there Dean. I'll tear her throat out if you come any closer." Crowley threatened.

As if to prove his point, he squeezed his hand tighter.

She gasped, as she was having even more trouble breathing. He vision was getting fuzzier.

Dean froze in his tracks. He looked pissed.

She was beginning to scratch at Crowley's hand frantically. She started smelling blood.

She felt Crowley's lips at her ear.

"See I told you, my dear. I can see it in his eyes. Anything to find you. I can see it right now. Can you see it Danielle?" He taunted her.

She could. anywhere that Crowley took her, Dean would find her. He would walk straight into a trap, just to save her. She gasped, and tears fell more frequent now.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear what you said." Crowley said, loosening his grip on her throat.

She gasped, coughed, and spluttered for a minute. She looked up at the sky, and then she closed her eyes.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch. I'll torture you ass first, then I'll kill you." She promised him.

He laughed.

"Wee'll see about that. Now tell boyfriend bye, I'm sure we'll see him later." Crowley said.

She opened her eyes, and looked at Dean again. Many emotions were running across his face. .. Dean. She was going to get Dean killed.

"Dean." She said, her voice breaking.

"See you soon, Dean." Crowley said.


	17. KIDNAPPED

_KIDNAPPED_

As soon as she had the chance, she broke out of his grip. She fell to her knew, gasping for air.

She looked up at him. He was examining his hand.

"You did quite the damage, my dear." Crowley said.

"I'd kill you if I had the chance." She hissed at him.

"I'm not so sure about that, not once you hear what I have to say." He told her.

He turned his back to her. He began setting a video camera up to a laptop. She stood and looked around. She saw a door, but he was right next to it.

Blood was all over the floor. Most of it was around what looked like a torture chair. She didn't find any tools though.

She did see witndows. She moved to the closest one to her. It had bars on it.

"All of them have bars. So it would be useless to try." He told her.

She spun around to look at him. His back was still to her.

"I told you that I don't know where Purgatory is. Torturning me is useless. So, you might as well just kill me now." She told him.

He laughed, and turned to face her.

"I'm not going to kill you my dear. I won't torture you, yet. _That_ will be your choice." He said.

"My choice?" She asked.

He moved closer to her, and she noticed the red light on the camera. He was recording this.

"Well, I'm not going to torture you, if you accept my proposition." He said.

"If I don't?" She asked.

He smiled.

"You don't have to, it's your choice, but if you don't, then, I will strap you to that chair, and torture you until Dean arrives. When he does, I'll make him watch me torture you. Then I will torture him in front of you. If you still don't accept my proposition, then I'll kill him in front of you. Just think, someone else you care about dies in front of you." Crowley said.

"Dean would know it's a trap." She said desperately.

"He would come to get you. If he didn't I will give him some incentive." He said.

Incentive? That didn't sound good.

"What?" She asked.

"If you say no, then I will record your torture, and send a copy to Dean. He told her.

He would come then.

"Or maybe I'll just hook the camera up to the laptop, and stream live feed of your torture straight to Dean." He said.

She felt sick. Dean would die because he was trying to save her. She closed her eyes, and fought with herself.

"What happens _if_ I accept?" She asked.

She felt his finger lightly lightly trace her jaw line.

"I'll let you return to Dean." Crowley said.

Her eyes snapped open. He was close to her. Too close.

"What? You will let me walk out of her, to Dean, and not stop me?" She asked.

Something weird was going on.

"Maybe I should tell you what my proposition is before you decide too hastily. I mean, you have morals, you might not like what my offer is." He said.

Here it was.

He leaned in closer to her, and inhaled deeply.

"It's going to be such a disappointment if you decline." He whispered in her ear.

"Just tell me what it is Crowley." She told him.

"I could get used to that." He purred in her ear.

What was he trying to pull? She put her hands on his cchest, and he laughed.

"Are you enjoying yourself kitten?" He asked.

"Not in the slightest." She spat.

She pushed her strength to the max, and pushed him as hard as she could.

He flew across the room, and into the wall. He fell to then floor. He got to his feet, laughing.

"Fiesty, I like that. I bet you drive Dean crazy in the bedroom." He said.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Enough of this! Tell me what you want, now!" She told him.

She was getting tired of his games.

He dusted himself off, then looked at her.

"Do you realize how special you are?" He asked her.

"I wouldn't call it that." She mumbled.

"What would you call it then?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"A curse, if you would have asked me when I was in school. Now, it is...helpful, but it still sucks when you're rarely surprised." She said.

"You don't see any of this as a gift?" He asked.

Once again, she rolled her eyes.

"It really was a gift when the other kids were picking on me for being a freak." She sneered at him.

"You are not a freak, you're special, powerful." He tol her.

"I _know_ that, and you are trying to distract me. What is your offer?" She asked.

He smiled.

"I'm sure that Bobby has told you about the profecy. It led me to your family. I'm sure that you remember. Anyways, since then, I've been trying to figure it out, fully. It took many years, but I finally figured it out." He told her.

He wasn't making sense.

"What's this have to do with me?" She demanded.

"Everything, my dear." He said, taking her hand in his. She frowned. She pulled her hand out of his. She crossed her arms in front of her, and looked at him pointedly.

"The profecy is about _you_. You can help me find Purgatory. Now, my offier is simple. If you help me find the entrance to Purgatory, I will, in exchange, not torture you, or Dean, and I won't kill him. You be able to go back with him. If you do help me, then I will give you more power than you can ever inagine. You can rule Pugatory, with me. You will be my queen." He told her.

She listened, but couldn't quite believe it.

"What part of I have no idea where it is, or how to get to it, don't you understand? You have the wrong person." She told him.

He laughed.

"Of course you don't, but with your...abilities, and my...connections, we would be able to find it." He said.

"How could my abilites help find Purgatory?" She asked.

"Just your super senses alone could help. If you pushed hard enough, you can see things that no one else can. You can hear things no one else can." He told her.

This was way too much for her to process.

"Why would I help you, I mean, besides the Dean factor." She asked.

"For power, revenge. Revenge on those that terroized you in school. You would be so powerful that you could return the favor, only make it ten times worse. Make them suffer, just like they made you suffer." He said.

She frowned. It would be nice to teach them a lesson. It was wrong though.

"What would I need to do if I accepted? I'm not saying that I'm going to, I fust want to know what this offer entails." She said.

He smiled.

"You would have to make a deal." He said.

"You want my soul." She said coldly.

"Well, yes, but you can't rule Purgatory, if you go to Heaven, now, can you?" He told her.

This was getting better and better. She sighed, closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So, I sell you my soul, help you find Purgatory, then what?" She asked, trying to figure something out to get out of this mess.

"You will leave, and go back to Dean. You will help me, with your abilities, find Purgatory. After we find it, I'll rule it. I promise that I will not touch Dean. When you finally die, you will rule, at my side, as my queen." He told her.

She ran her hand through her hair. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't make a deal with _him_. She wanted to though. So very badly. She did want revenge on those from school, and she _did_ want to keep Dean safe, but selling her sould to do it?

Dean. It all came down to Dean really. She sighed. He would never want her to sell her soul to keep him safe.

But if she refused, Crowley would torture her, then Dean would come, and then Crowley would torture and kill him. She didn't know what to do. She was between a rock and a hard place.

"So what do you say, darling?" He asked.

She sighed, loudly.

She was going to regret this. She took a step closer to him. She smirked, then punched him as hard as she could. He few, and hit the wall.

"You killed my family, threaten to torture and kill Dean, and you want me to help you find Purgatory? Are you crazy, or just plain stupid?" She demanded.

He stood, and touched his jaw.

"So, that's a no, then?" He asked.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. I will not help you find Purgatory." She said.

"That is too bad, I was looking foreward to working with you. Oh well." He said, with a sigh.

She was suddenly flying through the air. She landed ver painfully against the wall. She yelled out in surprise, and pain. She slid down to the floor. He came closer to her, and his arm extended towards her. She began sliding up the wall. Her throat began constricting, and she couldn't breathe. She put her hands to her neck. Incisable hands were choking her. He _was_ going to kill her after all.

After a minute, she felt herself falling back down to the floor. As soon as she hit the floor, the invisible hand released it's grip. She gasped for air.

"Danielle, Danielle, Danielle. You don't have to go through all of the pain, just accept my deal, and I will bring you to Dean right now, no harm, no foul." Crowley told her.

She spit at him.

"Dean is going to kill you when he finds you. I'm going to laugh when he does." She sneered at him.

"I really don't think so." He said.

She stumbled to her feet, using the wall to help her up.

"Maybe I'll help him torture you before Dean kills you." She said.

She smiled. He raised his eyebrows, and then, she was airborn once more.

She hit another wall with a thud. She fell to the floor. She groaned as she pushed herself up onto her arms.

"You know, I had a feeling that you wouldn't accept my deal, so I went ahead, and connected the camera up to the lap top. We've been straming live to Dean. Why don't you give boyfriend a wave? I'm sure that he'd like that." Crowley said.

She glanced at the camera, but returned her gaze to Crowley. She would get her hands around his neck, and squeeze as hard as she could, until his head came off.

"Bastard!" She said coldly.

He laughed.

"Say hello to Dean." He told her.

She bit her tongue, to keep from saying anything.

"Very well. Let's try this then." He said.

Pain. It shot through her head. She shut her eyes, and screamed.

It hurt so bad. She could feel tears falling from her eyes. The pain started fading. She opened her eyes and shot daggers at him.

"My dear, you're bleeding. Look Dean, Danielle's bleeding. It's sad, really. She could have avoided this pain, but she declined my offer. I'm assuming she's trying to protect you for some reason. Maybe it's love, who knows?" Crowley said.

He was pressing Dean's buttons.

"All Danielle has to do is accept my offer, and I will return her to you. She'd rather go through this pain than get back to you. What does that say about _her_?" Crowley asked.

She managed to get back to her feet, shakily.

She had a hand on her head.

"Don't listen to him Dean! He wants me to sell my sould and help him find Purgatory. Whatever you do, don't come to get me! It's a trap!" She yelled.

She was suddenly pinned up against the wall. Even pushing her strength to the limit, she couldn't move.

Crowley suddenly snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. A few seconds later, a woman appeared.

The woman smiled at Danielle.

"Dean, I'm sure that you remember Ruby." Crowley said.

Ruby waved at the camera.

"Ruby has so graciously agreed to help me change Danielle's mind. Wasn't that so nice of her?" Crowley said.

She could finally move again.

"Anything I could do to help." Ruby said.

They turned to DJ, and advanced towards her. Well, she might go down, but she wasn't going down, without a fight.

"Oh look, she's bleeding, and we haven't even touched her yet." Ruby taunted.

She wouldn't be the only one by the time they had her chained to that chair.

Crowley stopped walking. Ruby continued foreward. DJ got ready, and as soon as Ruby got close enough, DJ struck. DJ's fist connected with Ruby's cheek and nose. There was a sickening crunch, and Ruby stumbled backwards.

"You bitch!" Ruby yelled.

DJ smiled, and pounced on Ruby. Ruby fell onto her back and DJ was on top of her, straddling her. DJ began punching Ruby, using both fists. DJ pushed into her strength, to hit harder, and as quickly as she could. Ruby screamed.

DJ was suddenly in the air. She struggled to try to get away. Ruby got to her feet, with her hands to her nose.

"I think she actually broke my nose. That wasn't very nice." Ruby said.

Ruby jerked her fingers, and DJ heard a crunch. Ruby wiped away the blood that had come from her nose.

"Fiesty, isn't she?" Crowley said.

"I'm sure that Dean enjoys it, quite a bit. Tell me, Danielle, does Dean like it rough in bed? He looks like he does." Ruby said.

DJ Growled.

"Bitch." DJ said.

Ruby laughed.

"I'm sorry, I must have gotten it wrong. You must be the one that likes it rough." Ruby said.

"Put me down, and I'll show you rough! I'm going to kill both of you!" DJ seethed.

"She wants to play. How cute!" Ruby laughed.

"Not right now though, we should get on with what we need to do." Crowley said.

Pain suddenly wracked her body. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she screamed.

She could hear Ruby laughing.

"Scream for Dean, tell him to come save you." Crowley said.

She did want the pain to stop.

"Tell him Danielle." Crowley told her.

"No! Dean, Don't!" DJ screamed.

The pain became worse.

She screamed louder.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fought to stay conscious.

The darkness swalled her, and she was gone.


	18. TORTURE

_TORTURE_

DJ groaned. She was in pain, and she felt stiff. She tried to move, but couldn't. Her eyes opened, and realized that she was strapped into the torture chair. Not good.

She screamed.

"Look who's awake." Crowley said, smiling down at her.

"Let me go, you bastard!" She yelled at him.

Crowley injected her with something. She tried using her strength to break free.

Crowley laughed.

"That little cocktail I just injected you with, something I cooked up. It paralizes you from the neck down, but you'll be able to feel _everything_ that happens to you. It works fast, doesn't it?" Crowley asked.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun." Ruby said.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Crowley asked, holding a scaple up so DJ could see it.

"Are you certain that you won't accept my offer?" Crowley asled.

"Screw you." She spat.

"Suit yourself." Crowley told her.

She felt the knife slice her stomach open. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming. Screaming would make Dean want to come even more. She couldn't let him, he would not die because he was trying to save her.

She tasted blood in her mouth. Her tongue was bleeding. Tears silently slid down her cheeks.

Crowley kept slicing her skin, but she kept her mouth tightly closed. She couldn't help whimpering at times, when it was particularly painful, though.

"Oh come on, not even one little scram for Dean?" Ruby said.

Ruby had the camera on her shoulder, pointing down at DJ.

"Die...bitch!" DJ said through clenched teeth.

Ruby smiled sweetly at DJ, then dug her fingers in a couple slice marks. DJ tried to stop the scream, but couldn't. She screamed through her clenched teeth.

"There you go." Ruby said.

"Now, Danielle, since you've felt how serious I am, please tell me that you've changed your mind." Crowley said.

She locked eyes with him.

"You think that I'm going to say yes after torture? Apparently, you're just as stupid, as this bitch looks." DJ said.

Ruby frowned, and jabbed the wounds again. DJ whimpered, and Crowley shook his head. He looked straight into the camera, and spoke.

"Dean, I have to hand it to you, you've picked a stubborn one. Maybe She'll become more...agreeable when I really start getting my hads dirty." Crowley said.

That sounded bad. She needed to think about something, anything, to take her mind off the pain. What though? Dean.

Her mind kept repeating his name. She closed her eyes, and pictured Dean. She felt him slicing, and she felt the pain, but concentrating on Dean, picturing him, remembering him, and the pain was _just_ manageable.

DJ felt a slap, and she was so shocked that she opened her eyes.

"Open your eyes, I want to see the pain." Ruby said.

"I'll show you pain bitch! When I get out of this, I'm going to come after you! You will always be looking over your shoulder, worried that I'm right there. I promise you that I'm going to kill you, some way, some how. I will do it." She told Ruby.

"I doubt _that _very much." Ruby taunted.

Ruby took a scalple with her free hand, and cut her along her chest. DJ let out a piercing scream.

"That was so much better than the last one, let's see if we can't get another one." Ruby said.

Ruby cut DJ's chest again.

DJ managed to control her scream. The pain felt never ending. She prayed for it to be over, but it kept going.

Hours went by, and DJ had still refused him. The pain was screwing with her brain. She began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Crowley asked.

She coughed, and felt blood slide down her chin. She looked up at him.

"It's been hours, and he hasn't shown up yet. Hes not coming. Your plan isn't going to work." She told him.

"I think that I'll just have to step it up then, won't I?" He said.

She shook her head.

"No Matter what you do to me, Dean won't come." She said.

"We'll see about that." Crowley told her.

He turned his back to her for a second. When he turned back to her, he sprinkled something on her. As soon as it hit her body, she began screaming. She couldn't stop.

He had thrown salt into all of her open wounds. Not screaming wasn't an option. The pain was too much for her to take.

One scream ran into another.

"Beautiful. It's music to my ears." Ruby practically sang.

DJ wanted to stop screaming, but her body wasn't listening to her mind anymore.

The pain was making her head spin, and her vision was going in and out of focus. Her eyes were darting every which way, trying to center on something, but not being able to.

"Oh, look at her! Isn't she so cute Dean? Trust me, it's so much better live than on camera." Ruby taunted to the camera.

"Shut up bitch! Dean, don't listen to her!" DJ yelled at the camera.

Meg pressed her nails into DJ's chest, and slowly scratched. Salt and nails dug into the open wounds on DJ's chest. Scream after scream poured out of DJ's mouth.

The doors suddenly burst open. She hadn't seen them open, but her ears were working.

"Stop this now!" A voice commanded.

"Are you here for the show?" Ruby asked, digging harder into DJ's chest.

DJ screamed.

"Release her now."

The voice sounded so familiar.

"Now, Castiel, I can't do that. Danielle and I are trying to come to an agreement." Crowley said.

"Where's Dean? I was sure that he'd come to help. Apparently, he doesn't care what happens to you." Ruby said, touching DJ's cheek.

"Bitch, it's going to be so much fun torturing you. Just watch, I'll be the one laughing." DJ muttered.

"I'm sorry Castiel, but I'd like to get back to the negotiations." Crowley said.

"You will not touch her anymore." Castiel said.

He stepped towards her, but Ruby stepped in his way. Castiel extended his hand, and started speaking in latin.

"Oh bugger." Crowley said.

Ruby screamed, and then started choking. The next second, the only sounds were from DJ.

"Danielle, Dean sent me to get you." Castiel told her, as he began taking the restraints off of her.

With every movement, she screamed. Salt was burying deeper in her wounds. When Castiel finally realized that she was naked, he slid off his trench coat, and laid it on her, covering her up. He scooped her into his arms. She whimpered, as her eyes rolled around wildly.

"Dean." She whispered.

"You'll see him again in a few seconds." Castiel told her.

With that, he 'popped' away from the torture room.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

They had just watched Castiel disappear from the room.

"Cass found her. He'll be here any second." Sam told him.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. When he looked back at his brother, Sam was looking over his shoulder. Bobby was too. Both had their mouths slightly open in shock.

That's when he heard the voice.

"Dean." DJ said, her voice barely audible.

Dean spun around to find Castiel standing there with DJ in his arms.

His heart skipped a beat. She looked so much worse up close. He was at her side instantly.

"Danielle, can you hear me?" Dean asked.

She groaned, but managed to open her eyes. When she saw him, she smiled.

"Dean." She rasped.

"Hey." He said.

"Am I dead, is this Heaven?" She mumbled.

He shook his head.

"No. You're still alive." He told her.

"I'm so sorry." She told him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, why are you sorry?" Dean asked.

She didn't answer him. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she had gone limp.

"Danielle? Danny?" Dean said.

Dean looked at Castiel.

"She will be fine, she's just lost a lot of blood." Castiel said.

"Well, don't just stand there, get her into the bedroom, and heal her. Now!" Dean told the angel.

"It's the first door on your left, up the stairs." Bobby said.

Castiel headed up the stairs. Dean didn't hesitate, he followed up the stairs, to the bedroom.

"This is not good." Bobby said with a sigh.

"How bad do you think it will get?" Sam asked.

"When she recovers, they're both going to be out for revenge. You heard her. Besides, you know how Dean can be, and it seems like Danielle is just like Dean." Bobby said.

"I thought so too." Sam said.


	19. LEAVING

_LEAVING_

DJ gasped as she sat up in bed. Her hair was matted to her head from sweat. She gasped for breath, trying to get her bearings. When she realized that she was in her room, at Bobby's she calmed down.

"Danny?" She heard Dean's voice.

He had been sleeping, she could tell. He looked concerned. She looked into his eyes, and felt tears start falling.

He pulled her into his arms, and held her to him.

"I had the worst dream. Crowley got me, and a demon named Ruby was there. It was aweful. He wanted me to help him find Purgatory with my abilities. I told him no. He began torturing me. He was waiting for you to show up to save me, so he could torture and kill you, in front of me." She told him.

She felt him stiffen. She looked at him, as she pulled away from him slightly. She searched his face.

"What?" She asked.

He wiped away the tears, and pushed her hair off of her face.

"You...it wasn't a dream. I had Cass go and get you. I thought that you were dead." Dean told her.

It hadn't been a dream. Of course it hadn't. Did that mean...

"Did I...take the deal?" She asked in a whisper.

He shook his head.

"No. Cass got to you. He healed you, and he went to try to find Crowley, so I can kill him." Dean said.

Horrorific memories assaulted her . She flinched. Dean laid back down, and pulled her down too. She laid her head down on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat.

"Did...did you see everything?" She asked quietly.

She knew the answer as soon as she'd asked.

"Yes. I want you to know, I would have come too. I hate that I didn't, I did not enjoy seeing Crowley and Ruby do that to you. I want to rip them limb from limb." He told her.

She knew what she had to do, what she _should_ do. Could she actuallly do it though? She knew it would tear her up if she did, but also knew that it would kill her, if he got hurt because of her.

"I never want to go through that again. I wouldn't know what to do if anything were to happen to you. From now on, I will be there for you." He told her, lightly squeezing her.

He couldn't be around every second of every day.

"Dean, you can't...we should..." She couldn't say it.

He seemed to know what she tried to say.

"I'm never letting you go, now that I've found you. You _can't_ get rid of me." He told her.

She wanted that so badly. She never wanted to be away from him ever again.

"Until the next thing takes one of us, or even kills one." She muttered.

He made her look at him.

"Hey, I will not let that happen." He told her.

"You can't garuntee that, not doing what we do." She said.

He didn't speak for a minute.

"What if...what if we got out?" He asked.

"Get out?" She asked.

"Of hunting. Once we find, and kill Ruby and Crowley, let's just go somewhere, anywhere, and make a life. Just the two of us." He said.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. No more hunting. No more monsters. Just her and Dean, maybe a kid, or two. A life. A real life.

Once Crowley and Ruby were gone, she didn't have to continue with hunting.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Just us. What do you say?" He asked.

She didn't hesitate.

"Yes! Of course, yes!" She said, smiling.

"Yes?" He said.

"Yes!" She said.

He pulled her into a kiss.

A scream woke Dean up. He opened his eyes, just in time to see DJ fall to the floor. He flew out of the bed, and to DJ's side. He put a hand on her shoulder, but that didn't help. She screamed, and pushed him away. She stumbled to her feet, and tried to get away from him. She got to the window, and started slapping it.

"He put his hand on her shoulders, and turned her to look at him. She screamed, and tried pushing him off of her.

"Danny stop!" He told her.

She screamed louder, and fought harder. There was a knock on the door, and she screamed again.

"Dean?" Sam called from the other side of the tried taking her into his arms and just hold her, but she was flailing around too much, to get a good hold on her.

She sreamed and gave him one good push. He flew across the room, and slammed into the door.

"Dean, what is going on in ther?" Sam yelled.

Dean groaned, as he got to his feet. He went back to DJ. She pressed herself against the wall, and screamed. The door was kicked open by Sam. When DJ saw Sam, she screamed, and struggled harder.

"She's having a nightmare, and she won't wake up." Dean told Sam.

Sam started walking towards them. DJ threw Dean away from her, and ran at Sam. She jumped on Sam, knocking him to the floor, on his back, and began punching him.

Blood started running from her nose. She was screaming in anger.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her off of Sam. She didn't go easily though.

"What is going on in here?" Bobby demanded, holding his shot gun in his hands, ready for anything.

Dean pushed her back against the wall, trying his best to restrain her, which wasn't that easy with her abilities.

"Nightmare." Sam grunted.

Bobby helped Sam to his feet. Dean put his hand on DJ's cheek, and started talking to her.

"Danny, wake up. It's just a nightmare, you're fine." He said.

She whimpered.

"Danny, please, it's Dean, wake up." Dean said, shaking her gently.

She stopped, and looked at him. Her brows knitted in confusion. She blinked several times, breathing heavily.

"Dean?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Yes. It's okay, you're fine. You were having a bad dream." Dean told her.

She exhaled loudly, then threw her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his neck, and started sobbing.

"That was one hell of a bad dream." Bobby said.

She looked over Dean's Shoulder. She put her hands to her mouth, and gasped when she saw Sam.

"Did I...What happened?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"You attacked Sam. I had to pull you off of him." Dean said.

She gasped.

"I'm so sorry Sam." She told him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine, it wasn't you fault, you couldn't help it." Sam told her.

She bit her lip.

"Well, if there's nothing supernatural, I'm going back to bed." Bobby said.

He left, and Sa, followed.

Dean wrapped his arms around her, and held her to him.

"I'm so sorry. I could have killed Sam, or you. I should leave." She said, her voice breaking.

His arms tightened around her.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Do you fully understand what could have happened to all of you tonight? With _what_ I can do, I could have killed Sam! I'm a loaded bomb, I could go off at any second! I can't hurt you, I would never forgive myself." She said.

She put her hand on his cheek.

"No. I can't...I won't...go through _that_ again. If you want, we'll go tonight!" Dean told her.

"We can't...if you were around me when I go nuclear, or whatever, I could hurt, or worse, kill you. I don't know what I would do...if anything were to...happen to you." She told him.

He shook his head.

"You would stop yourself, you wouldn't hurt me." He said.

She sighed.

"What exactly did I do to _you_ tonight?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said.

He blinked three times in quick succession. His heartbeat sped up.

She pulled back from him, and crossed her arms in front of her. She looked at him expectantly.

He rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't anything that hasn't happened during a hunt." He told her.

It was her turn to roll her eyes. He cupped her face with his hands.

"We can leave, now, tonight, if you're afraid of hurting Bobby or Sam, but I'm coming with you." He told her.

She sighed.

He pulled her closer. He brushed his lips against hers. She groaned when he pulled away.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest." He purred.

She smiled.

"Of course." She said.

He laughed, and kissed her again. She couldn't win when he carmed her like this. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.


	20. PART II

_PART II_

DJ was sitting on the bed, staring off into space, thinking, when Bobby walked in.

"Hey." Bobby said.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey." She parroted.

He walked over to her, and stuck his hands in his pockets, and looked at her.

"You don't have to leave Danielle. You can stay." Bobby told her.

She shook her head.

"I can't Bobby. If I have another nightmare, which I'm sure I will, I could hurt someone. Dean is just stubborn, and won't listen to me." She grumbled.

"That's Dean for you." Bobby said.

She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. That doesn't change the fact that I can't stay here." She said.

He nodded.

"Fine, but call me. Let me know how you're doing, let me know that you two idjits are safe." Bobby told her.

He smiled, and she laughed.

She got off the bed, and hugged him.

"Of course Bobby." She told him.

He walked out of the bedroom, and she ran a hand through her hair. She gave a small sigh.

"What's on your mind?"

She spun around.

"Sam. You scared me." She said.

"I bet that doesn't happen often." Sam said, with a smile.

"Rarely ever. Did you need something?" She asked.

He came closer to her.

"I'm fine." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You don't have to leave because of me. You didn't hurt me _that_ bad." He told her.

She sighed.

"That's because Dean pulled me off of you. If I had continued, I most likely would have killed you." She told him.

"That happens when I go out to any number of jobs. I could die at any minute, any second, and I doubt that you're going to be the one that gets me." He told her.

She gave a small chuckle, and shook her head.

"I might not be the one that does you in, but if I were to ever...hurt you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I know that you have faith in me, but you're not going to change my mind on this Sam." She told him.

He sighed.

"Well, it was worth a try, I guess. You do know we won't stop looking for Crowley and Ruby." Sam told her.

She nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from you. We'll swap any information we come across. We'll stay in touch." She said.

He smiled.

"I know. You know something? I think that I'm going to miss you." He said.

She laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to miss you too. I think that you've kind of grown on me." She said.

He laughed.

"It surprised me too. So...take care of Dean for me. He tends to get himself in trouble, at times." Sam said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess we have that in common." She said.

He held his arms open slightly. She walked up to him, and gave him a hug.

"Hey now, get your own girl Sammy, she's mine." Dean said from the doorway.

DJ tuned, and smiled at him. Sam cleared his throat.

"I was just saying good bye." Sam said.

"Right, tell it to the judge." Dean said, with a smile.

DJ rolled her eyes.

"Is everything ready?" She asked.

"Just waiting on you." Dean said.

"Of course you are. Well, let's go then." She sighed.

They headed out of the bedroom, and down to the car. Bobby was waiting for them.

"I wish you'd tell me where you two were going." Bobby said.

"It would be safer if you guys didn't know." DJ said.

Both Sam and Bobby looked at Dean. Dean shrugged.

"She won that fight." Dean said.

"Fine, but call when you get to wherever." Bobby told them.

DJ gave Sam a hug, while Dean said bye to Bobby. Then they switched. Bobby gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She walked around to the passenger side of the Impala. She paused, then threw a set of keys at Sam.

"I know it's not much, but take care of it." She told him.

"Of course." He said.

She smiled, and got into the car. After a moment, Dean got behind the wheel. He looked at her, and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Let's go." She said.

Dean started the car, and started driving. She looked in the side mirror, and saw Sam and Bobby standing there, watching them drive away. She sighed. She felt him take her hand. She looked at him, and smiled. He raised her hand to his lips, and kissed it.

"You do know that it wasn't a good idea, you coming with me." She told him.

He smiled.

"Probably, but I don't care, as long as we're together, we will be fine. I'll make sure of it." He said.

She sighed, then nodded.

"Okay." She said.

She looked out her window, and watched the scenery go by. She soon drifted off to sleep.

DJ gasped and jumped. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, and looked around. Dean smiled at her.

"You're just in time, we're home." Dean said.

She stretched, and looked out her window, and saw her house looming over them. She yawned, and got out of the car.

"Why don't we leave our things out here for tonight. We'll get them in the morning." He said.

She yawned again.

"Sure." She said.

They headed inside. Dean put his arm around her shoulders as they walked. She laid her head down on his shoulder.

They went straight up to the bedroom.


	21. ROAD TRIP

_ROAD TRIP_

DJ was in bed. She knew she should get up, but she really didn't feel like it at the moment. She had one hand under her pillow, around the gun she slept with, and snuggled deeper into her pillow.

She suddenly grabbed the gun in her hand, and pointed it at the intruder.

She blinked several times, and frowned.

"Castiel? What the hell are hou doing here, in my bedroom, at this time of morning?" She demanded.

"Good morning Danielle. I'm sorry for distubing you, but I was told that if I had any leads, I should come find you. Where's Dean?" Castiel asked.

DJ stuffed the gun back under the pillow, rubbed her eyes, and exhaled loudly.

"Shower." She groaned.

Castiel looked like he was thinking.

"Maybe I should just wait out here." Castiel said.

"Yeah, that's a novel idea. He'd be just a tad upset, if he turned around and sees you standing there." DJ said.

"Yes." Castiel said.

She watched the angel for a minute, then rolled her eyes. She slipped out of bed, and grabbed her black robe. She slid it on, tied it, and turned to face Castiel again.

Her eye caught her bed. It was made. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"It was the least I could do, dropping in like this." He said.

"Thanks, I guess. So, what do you have for us?" She asked.

"We should wait for Dean. It will be easier to tell you both together." Castiel said.

She nodded.

About five minutes later, Dean emerged from the bathroom, with nothing on, but a towel. DJ's eyes roamed over his bdy.

"Cass! What the hell dude! You need to start calling before you just pop in." Dean said with a frown.

"He made the bed, at least." DJ said, walking over to Dean, and giving him a kiss.

She trailed her fingers down his chest, down to the towel. She gave a small moan. They suddenly heard Castiel clear his throat. They pulled apart.

"I'm guessing that this isn't a social call." Dean said.

"No, it's not. I've got a lead on Ruby." Castiel said.

"What? Where is she?" DJ demanded.

"In a small town in New York." Castiel said.

"Why is she in New York?" DJ asked.

"She's been scouting a town out for some reason." Castiel said.

DJ shook her head in confusion.

"That doesn't make any sense." DJ said.

"It doesn't matter, we should get going." Dean said.

DJ bit her lip, but nodded. She grabbed some clothes and threw them on to the bed.

"Could you give us some privacy?" Dean asked Castiel.

"For what?" Castiel asked.

"So we can get dressed. You're not staying while I change." DJ told Castiel.

"Sure." Castiel said.

He was suddenly gone. DJ exhaled loudly, and looked at Dean.

"Now where were we?" Dean asked, pulling her closer to him.

She giggled.

"Right about here." She said, kissing him.

After a few minutes, they pried themselves apart, and got dressed. She put her hair in a bun, and packed their hunting bag.

"It's about time." Castiel said.

DJ rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but we actually change our clothes every so often." Dean said.

"Yes, but that wasn't all you were doing." Castiel said.

"Excuse me?" DJ said, putting her hands on her hips, and looking at the angel.

"Oh no." Dean said, putting a hand to his head.

"What?" Castiel said.

"Here we go." Dean muttered.

"I can _not_ believe you! How _dare _you! You have no _right_! You do not _ever_ peek at anything our private moments! Am I understood? Just because I don't use the Angel Blade, that I have, does not mean that I _won't_ use it. Am I clear?" She asked.

"Crystal." He said.

"Good answer." Dean told him.

"Very good answer." DJ said coldly.

Castiel looked at Dean in confusion. DJ pushed past them, and headed outside.

Dean shook his head at Castiel, as if to say, don't ask. Castiel watched DJ's retreating form.

Dean headed outside behind DJ, and Castiel followed Dean.

DJ was already in the passenger seat, staring out the window.

"This is going to be a long trip." Dean sighed.

Dean made it to New York in record time. The closer they had gotten, the crankier she became. She kept rubbing her temple, and scowling out the window. Dean kept stealing concerned glances at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked.

She looked at him, but shook her head.

"Nothing." She said.

"That's a lie. I know something is wrong. Talk to me." Dean told her.

She sighed.

"I know why Ruby is in New York, and where she's at." DJ said.

Dean looked at her in surprise.

"What? How do you know?" Dean asked.

She smiled sadly, but didn't answer right away.

"Crowley didn't exactly kill all of my family. I have a...cousin that lives in Cayuga County." She said.

"New York?" Dean said.

She nodded.

"Ruby is trying to find me, through my cousin, Liz. We haven't spoken in too many years, which was my choice. Unfortunately, it didn't help her out at all." DJ said.

Dean studied her for a minute, then brough her hand to his mouth.

"We are going to find Ruby, and gank her ass. I promise you." Dean told her.

She frowned.

"I hope there's going to be a little torture before we kill her." DJ said.

Dean smiled her favorite smile.

"Of course." Dean said, kissing her hand again.

"Revenge is not the answer Danielle." Castiel told her.

"Ruby helped Crowley torture me! Of course I want a little revenge!" DJ sneered.

"Calm down. Now, Cass, Ruby knows how to find Crowley, and we all know that she's not going to talk, without some help." Dean said.

"What about Crowley when you find him?" Castiel asked.

"I'm not totally opposed to _any_ type of torture, when it comes to _him_." DJ said darkly.

"Danielle, I know what happened, and you shouldn't tear up your sould with a revenge, torture-killing." Castiel said.

"That _bastard_ killed my family Castiel. Yes, I want a little revenge on him." Daniell said through clenched teeth.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but Dean caught his eye, and shook his head. Dean looked back at DJ.

"So, tell us where to go." Dean said, exhaling loudly.


	22. RUBY

_RUBY_

About an hour later, they pulled into a driveway. DJ ran a hand over her face, and sighed.

"Are you coming?" Dean asked.

She bit her lip.

"I really don't want to do this right now." She said.

"What? You haven't seen her in how long, and you want to postpone it until later?" Dean asked.

"Liz isn't too fond of me." She muttered.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Dean told her.

"I guess that we'll find out in a moment." DJ said, with a frown.

DJ opened her door, and got out of the car. She took a deep breath, and headed over to the door.

Liz was standing with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Liz, hey, I was wondering if we could talk about something, important?" DJ asked.

Liz searched DJ's face for a minute, then looked at Castiel, and Dean.

"Who are they?" Liz asked.

"This is Castiel, and Dean. Could we please talk, in private?" DJ asked.

Liz didn't say anything for a minute, then moved away from the door.

"Thank you Liz." DJ said.

Liz didn't say anything. Once they were inside, Liz shut the door.

"We're inside, what do you want to talk about?" Liz asked.

DJ took a deep breath, then exhaled loudly, and cleard her throat.

"You know what? I'm sorry that we bothered you. We'll be going now." DJ said.

DJ smiled seetly at Liz, and turned for the door. Dean grabbed DJ's arm, and stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

"It was a mistake coming here, we can just find Ruby at some other town." DJ said.

"I just knew that this wasn't a social visit." Liz said, rolling her eyes.

DJ restrained herself from doing the same.

"I'm sorry, not this time." Dean said.

Liz looked him up and down, then frowned slightly.

"And, just who are you?" Liz asked.

"Dean Winchester." Dean said.

Liz nodded slightly.

"What do you need to talk to me about? I'm sure that you'd like to be leaving as soon as possible." Liz said.

Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly, and spoke.

"Are you always this rude?" Castiel asked.

DJ tried to hide the smile that threatened to form on her lips.

"Excuse me?" Liz demanded.

"You are being mean to someone that you haven't seen in years. I thought that you were family." Castiel said.

This time DJ did roll her eyes.

"I thought so too, but I guess that I was wrong." Liz said.

"You're going to bring _that _up again?" DJ said with a sigh.

"Bring what up?" Dean asked.

DJ shook her head.

"I stopped contacting you, to protect you." DJ said.

Liz rolled her eyes again.

"Of course you did. That's in the past, and that's where I want it to stay. So, tell me what you need to tell me, then leave." Liz said.

"Your life is in danger." DJ said.

Liz's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Oh, wait, you say that you left ot protect me, but then my life is in danger now too? What's going on Dan?" Liz demanded.

DJ flinched at the old nickname. Dean caught her.

DJ sighed.

"Okay, here's the truth, a demon named Ruby is coming after you, to torture you. We came to protect you, and kill her." DJ said with a sneer.

Liz looked at her for a minute, then burst out laughing. Dj threw her hands up in defeat.

"You can't be serious! Do you actually think that I believe _that_? Dan, you've gone off the deep end." Liz said.

"Well, yes." Castiel said.

"Liz, I don't know you from Eve, but if I were told that my life was in danger, I'd like to get ahead of whatever it was, so I would have a better chance at surviving." Dean said.

Liz looked from DJ to Dean, then back at DJ. Liz began laughing.

"Oh I get it. You two are screwing, aren't you? That's what you're doing here, you are trying to tell me lies, like she's trying to do." Liz said.

"Are you serious? I don't know all of what went on between the two of you, but you need to listen up. Your life is in _danger_, and we are here to save you, so, let us protect you." Dean told Liz.

Liz shook her head.

"You know what? You three are all crazy. You need to leave, now. Or I will call the cops." Liz said.

"I should have expected this. Maybe we should let Ruby posess her, they torture her." DJ sneered.

"What? I can't believe you actually think that." Dean told her.

DJ just shrugged.

"Danielle?" Castiel said.

"Oh, how cute, you actually call her by her full name. Thy must not know you that well." Liz said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded.

"Everyone used to call _Danielle_, Dan. She used to act like a guy, so we called her Dan. She would do boyish things with her with her freak strength. I almost forgot that her full name was Danielle, not Daniel." Liz said with a giggle.

DJ reached around to the knife stuck in her waistband. She smirked, as she pointed the knife at Liz.

"Hey, hey, hey, now don't do anything you might regret later." Dean said, holding his hands up in front of her.

"I'm so sick and tired of you. I've always treated you nothing but nice. You were always so mean, and rotten, for no reason!" DJ spat.

"Oh whatever! You always rubbed it in how much nicer your things were than mine." Liz said.

"Are you kidding me? I never did that! I would always share with you." DJ said.

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now, why don't we just take a step back, and take a breather?" Dean said.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Why? She is holding a knife, and looks angry enough to _kill_ you. You don't think that would be a problem?" Dean asked.

Liz shook her head.

"No way. Dan wouldn't hurt a fly. She's harmless." Liz said.

"You haven't seen her in years, you don't know what she's like now." Dean said.

"I doubt that she's changed _that _much." Liz said.

DJ was getting tired of the games. She quickly moved over to Liz, grabbed her by the nec, and slammed her up against the wall.

"Yeah well, back then I was weak. I couldn't do what I wanted to do then, but now, not very much is stopping me." DJ said.

"Hey, calm down Danny." Dean told her.

"You were weak then, and you're weak now. If you weren't, then what's holding you back?" Liz asked.

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Dean demanded.

"Maybe just the meat suit, but not me personally." Liz said.

Liz blinked, and her eyes turned black.

"It's nice to see you again _Dan_. Crowley and I've missed the fun things we did the last time we saw each other. He Dean, long time no see, how's Sammy doing these days?" Ruby asked tauntingly.

"Ruby." Dean said coldly.

Ruby smiled.

"You must be one stupid bitch, or you have a death wish, because I'm going to make you scream for me to kill you." DJ hissed.

Ruby laughed.

"I'd love for you to try." Ruby said.

"I always enjoy a challenge." DJ said.

"Let the games begin." Ruby said.

Suddenly DJ and Dean flew bacwards, and into the wall. Ruby stood, and dusted herself off. She smiled at Dean, and DJ.

Castiel stepped in front of Ruby. Ruby laughed, and went over to a painting. That's when DJ noticed blood on Ruby's hand. She tried to warn Castiel, but she couldn't speak quick enough.

Ruby slamed her hand on the sidgil. DJ closed her eyes as a blinding light filled the room. Castiel was gone by the time that DJ opened her eyes back up again.

"Now that we're alone, we can have some fun." Ruby said.

"Why don't you fight fair? Let me down, and I'll show you some real fun." DJ said.

"You think that _you_ could actually beat _me_?" Ruby asked.

"_I'd_ put money on it." Dean told the demon.

Ruby smirked.

"This might just be some fun." Ruby said.

"Much more for me that you, I think." DJ snarled.

DJ was dropped down to the floor.

"That was such a bad decision." DJ told her.

"We'll see." Ruby said with a shrug.

Dj pounced, knocking Ruby to her back, and DJ was staddling her. DJ began punching with both fists.

DJ slipped her hand into her boot, and pulled out the Demon Knife. DJ quickly stabbed Ruby's thigh. Ruby screamed. DJ just laughed.

"How does it feel bitch?" DJ snarled.

"I'm going to send you to Hell, piece by piece." Ruby told her.

DJ smirked.

DJ grabbed Ruby's hair, and slammed Ruby's head to the floor. She did that multiple times, until the demon stopped stuggling.

DJ was breathing hard, as she got to her feet. Once Ruby was out, Dean had fallen to the floor. He found the containers of salt, and poured a circle of salt around the demon.

That's when Dean started the Devil's Trap. When he was finished, they put ruby inside of it. They sat her down, and tied her to it.

Dean grabbed DJ, and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly.

"Nice job." He told her.

"I'm not even close to being finished with that bitch." DJ said.

"Just remember, we need Ruby to tell us where Crowley is, so try to control yourself." Dean told her.

"Oh, I'll get the information out of her." DJ said.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Isn't this such a romantic sight." Ruby taunted.

"You're not going to be so mouthy in a few minutes bitch." DJ said.

Dean grabbed her arm, to talk to her.

"Try not to kill her before we get the info." Dean warned her.

"I'll do my best." She said with a sigh.

He handed her a jug of water. She took the cap off, and poured some on her hand. She flicked the water on Ruby. Ruby's skin began burning, and sizzling. Ruby screamed. Dj slid the knife into the Holy Water, and coated the blade. She set the jug of water on the floor, and stabbed the knife into Ruby's leg, right above the knee cap.

Ruby screamed, and it was like music. DJ pulled the knife out.

"Let's talk. Where is Crowley?" DJ asked.

"I'm not that weak, it's going to take more than that to start breaking me down." Ruby said.

"It's a good thing that we have all night then." DJ said.

DJ set the knife down, and picked up the salt. DJ started throwing salt on the demon. More screams.

Dean began slicing lines on Ruby's chest as DJ poured on the salt.

"Where is Crowley?" DJ demanded.

DJ picked up a needle filled with Holy water and salt mixture.

"Answer her bitch." Dean ordered.

Ruby laughed, and DJ saw blood staining her teeth.

"No." Ruby rasped.

DJ stabbed the needle in Ruby's neck, and emptied the contents into Ruby's bloodstream.

DJ could see the darkened veins standing out on her skin. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and screamed. Ruby began panting.

DJ picked up another needle filled with Holy Water and salt.

"Come on Ruby, all you have to do is tell us where Crowley is, and the pain will stop." DJ said tauntingly.

"Screw you bitch!" Ruby yelled.

"Whse laughing now?" DJ sneered.

"Not little Lizzie. She's in here scratching to get out." Ruby said.

"You're really trying to get me through her. She hates me, for no reason, she made my life almost more miserable than the people at school. Why would I care how long you wear her for? All I want is to know where Crowley is. Tell me, and I will stop the torture and the pain." DJ said.

"Are you sure you're not a demon? You're acting just like one." Ruby said.

"Answer the question." Dean said.

"Dean, how is Sammy doing without his fresh supply of demon blood?" Ruby asked.

DJ stabbed the needle into Ruby's chest, where the skin was exposed. Ruby screamed.

"I hope Crowley kills you!" Ruby spat.

DJ laughed.

"Crowley needs me, he's not going to kill me! I'm sure that I could be an inch away from death, and still not die. Crowley won't let anything happen to his _meal ticket_. You, on the other hand, are dead either way, whether you tell us where Crowley is, or not." DJ said.

"So, there's no reason for me to tell you." Ruby said.

DJ punched Ruby. Dean pulled her away from Ruby.

"You're running on fumes. Why don't you go and get some rest. I promise that she'll be here when you get up." Dean told her.

She sighed.

"Fine." DJ said.

"Are we losing someone? That's too bad. I'll miss the conversation." Ruby said.

"Have fun." DJ said to Dean.

She kissed him.

"I'm sure we will. Ruby, do you remember Alistair? He taught me quite a bit, when I was in the pit." Dean said.

Ruby was looking a little worried, as DJ headed up the stairs.

She laid down on the bed for a few minutes. She should get the blood off of her before she fell asleep.

She quickly washed up in the bathroom, and then made it back to the bedroom. She shut the door behind her, and stopped in her tracks.

Crowley was leaning up against the wall, smiling at her. Her hand went for the Demon Knife, but she remembered that she had left the knife down with Dean.

"My dear, you look ravishing." Crowley said.

DJ backed up to the door, and grabbed the handle. It wouldn't turn. She spun, and tried opening it. The door wouldn't budge. She began pounding on it, and screaming for Dean.

"He can't hear you darling." Crowley said.

She spun around, and he was right behind her. She pressed herself against the door. She swatted his hand away when he tried touching her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You were right, I need you. I have something to show you." Crowley said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Crowley." She told him.

Crowley took a step back, and smiled.

"Maybe you'll be more receptive if I looked different." Crowley said.

Different? How would that make her more _receptive_ to him?

Suddenly, Dean was standing in front of her. He gave her favorite smile. She gasped.

"It's still me, my dear, but don't you think this form is much better to talk to?"

"Get out of him, right now!" She said.

"It's a glamour. Dean is still downstairs, working on Ruby." Crowley said.

DJ frowned.

"What do you want Crowley, my answer isn't going to change." She told him.

"Com with me. I want you to see what it could be like with me."

"There's no point." She said.

"Humor me. When I'm done, I'll let you return. No tricks, I promise." He said.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're a Demon. You lie. It's in the job description." She said.

He laughed.

"Usually, that's true, but something...this sensitive, warants the truth." He told her.

He held his hand out to her. She needed to be very careful around him. This wasn't _her_ Dean. What could it harm going with him, she wasn't going to change her mind, bo matter what he looked like.

She cautiously put her hand in his, and he smiled. He opened the door, and to her surprise, it wasn't the hallway. They walked over to the balcony, and they looked down. Tons of Demons fell down to one knee.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"We rule over then. They worship us." He said.

There was a comotion in the crowd. Crowley led her down the stairs. Demons brought a group of people in front of them. She looked at Crowley in confusion.

"People from when you were younger. Just a few that taunted you." Crowley told her.

"Danielle? Danielle, is that you? Please help us!" A man said.

It was Zack Dyer.

The Demons laughed at Zack's pleading. DJ turned back to Crowley.

"What are _they_ doing here?" She demanded.

"Don't you want a little revenge?" Crowley asked.

DJ frowned.

"Of course I do, but it's wrong. I'm supposed to protect them, from _things_ like _you_. Not act like _you_, because of how they treated me." She said.

The group looked relieved.

"They tortured you because of how different you were." Crowley said.

She looked at her tormenters, and gave a small smirk.

"If I take it out on them, then I'd be no better that they were, or you are. I'm nothing like you, and I'm definately better than them." She told him.

He smiled.

"You're more like me than you want to admit. I can see it in your eyes." Crowley told her.

She frowned.

"You're wrong." She said.

"Am I? You were torturing Ruby for fun. Once you get the information from her, if you get the information from her, you are planning on killing her." Crowley said.

"Of course, she's a _Demon_." She said.

"Maybe, but Ruby is posessing your cousin. If you kill Ruby, you'll kill Liz too." Crowley said.

"There needs to be sacrifices against Evil." She said.

Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"Really, so if a demon were to posess Dean, you wouldn't hesitate to kill him?" Crowley asked.

DJ inhaled deeply, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I would do anything to...preserve him, but I know that he would want me to kill him if I couldn't help him. Besides, I'd rather save him than her, because he hunts things like you, Liz does nothing to help. Dean is worth more to the world than Liz." She said.

Crowley chuckled.

"Danielle, please help us." Shelly Connor pleaded.

Suddenly the captured group began pleading with her, to save them. Crowley moved behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders. Her head began spinning with their pleas, and feeling Crowley's hands on her. She shut her eyes, and put a hand on her forehead.

She couldn't think straight. Couldn't they just stop talking? She began rubbing her temples.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"You said that you would help us!" Sean Bouton said.

She frowned.

"Are you going to save them? Do they deserve to be saved? Comeon, teach them a little lesson. Trust me, it will be fun, and feel even better." Crowley whispered in her ear.

It was Dean's voice. She had to take a breath to steady herself. It wasn't the real Dean, it was Crowley in a meat suit that looked like Dean.

Ali Pennell suddenly ran up to DJ.

"Danielle, please, we want to go home." Ali said.

DJ frowned, and stepped away from Ali. Unfortunately, she bumped into Crowley, pressing up against him. She groaned as he slid his arms around her waist. She kept having to remind herself it wasn't _Dean_.

She was tired of his games. She turned to look at him.

"Stop this now. Return me to Dean. The real Dean." DJ told him.

DJ was spun around again, by Ali.

"You need to help us!" Ali said.

"Or what? You'll beat me up? Call me a _freak_? Guess what? I've gotten over both a long time ago. I don't _need_ to do _anything_! If you're _that _scared, then beat them up! I'm sure that you remember it worked on me in school." She spat.

"_You_ wouldn't have killed us." Ali said.

"I could have, but I just _chose_ not to." DJ said.

"They saw you as weak back then. They stil think you are. They just think that you will save them." Crowley purred in her ear.

DJ frowned, as she studied Ali's face. Ali's expression suddenly changed.

"You're just as useless as you used to be. You know something else? You're still a freak!" Ali yelled at her.

Ali suddenly slapped her across the face. DJ wiped her mouth, to see if she was bleeding. DJ looked at Ali again, and that was all it took. DJ pushed Ali with all of her strength. Ali flew, and hit the wall. She heard gasps from the captured group. DJ went over to Ali, picked her up, and then threw her back down to the floor. Ali began crying and screaming. DJ got on top of her, and began punching her. With both hands.

"I might still be a _freak_, but I sure as hell fight back now. How does it feel Ali?" DJ sneered.

A minute later, she felt herself being pulled off of Ali. DJ was breathing heavily. The group was looking scared shitless now. She smirked slightly.

"It feels good, doesn't it darling? Just think of how great it will feel to do that to _all_ of them. Just take my deal, and I will give you every single person that ever did anything wrong to you. Just think of it as a bonus." Crowley purred.

She wanted to. She turned, and looked at him.

"Take me back, now." She said coldly.

He smiled, but took her hand again, and led her through a door. She was surprised to find that they were back in the bedroom. She looked at Crowley. He was still smiling.

"I'm not saying yes. No matter what you do, say, or show me, my answer is still going to be no." She said.

He pulled her to him. She gasped. She froze when he kissed her. After a moment, he pulled away.

"I said no! You can't have my soul, unless I say yes." She hissed.

"Ruby won't tell, no matter what you do to her. You might as well just kill her, and get it over with. I'm sure that we'll be seeing each other very soon." Crowley told her.

Crowley snapped his fingers.

DJ sat up, in bed, breathing heavily. She looked around, and saw that she was alone. It had been a dream. She rubbed the back of her hand against her mouth. She could still feel his lips on hers. It had been worse since Crowley looked like Dean. She slid out of bed, and ran down the stairs. Dean was still working on Ruby.

"Dean." She said quietly.

Dean looked over at her.

"I thought that you were going to take a nap. What's wrong?" He asked, as she came over to him.

"Bad dream. Give me the knife, I'm tired of the demon games." She said.

Dean handed it to her, and she pointed it at Ruby.

"This is your one and only chance. Tell us where Crowley is, or I'm going to kill you." DJ threatened.

"Hey, she's our only lead, besides, she is inside you cousin. You will kill her too." Dean said.

DJ frowned.

"It needs to be done." DJ muttered.

Dean looked worried. Ruby laughed.

"I fell asleep, and Crowley told me that Ruby wasn't going to talk, so we should go ahead, and kill her, that I'll see him again, very soon." DJ said.

Ruby looked a little scared now.

"You're going to listen to _him_?" Ruby asked.

"That depends. Are you going to tell us where he is?" DJ asked.

"No way in hell." Ruby told her.

"Then yes." DJ said, and without hesitating, she tabbed Ruby in the chest.

Light could be seen from under the skin, making her skeleton show dark. The bright light came through Ruby's eyes, open mouth, from the wounds she had received from the torture, and from the knife wound that had just been inflicted. DJ removed the Demon Knife. Ruby's head fell forward, laying on her bloody chest.

Both Ruby and Liz were dead. DJ and Dean didn't say anything for a minute. Then Dean put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped. He pulled her into his arms.

"Why don't you get the things together, and wait for me in the car, I'll take care of the body." Dean said.

She nodded.

She threw everything into their hunting bag, and carried it out to the car. She sighed, and turned the radio on, the noise drowned out her thoughts.

Twenty minutes later, Dean got into the car, and turned the radio off. She looked at him.

"Liz was a sacrifice. Ruby wasn't going to talk, or vacate the body. It had to be done." She told him.

He searched her face, and touched her face. He leaned in and kissed her.

"It's late. Why don't we find a motel for the rest of the night." Dean said.

She nodded.


	23. CHUCK

_CHUCK_

It had been a month since the night she had killed Ruby. They still didn't have any solid leads to Crowley.

The phone had woken her up. It was Dean's cell, actually, but he was still sleeping. He hadn't heard it yet. She groaned and reached over him, and grabbed the cell. It was either Sam or Bobby calling.

"Yeah." She mumbled, not fully awake yet.

It wasn't either of the ones she had thought it would be. She didn't recognize the voice.

"Dean? Dean, is that you?"

"Just a minute." DJ muttered.

She pulled the phone from her ear, and shook Dean.

He opened his eye, and looked at her. She handed the phone to him.

"Who is it?" He groaned.

"I have no idea. He didn't say." She mumbled.

She closed her eyes, and tried to fall back asleep.

"It's Dean, who is this?" Dean asked.

She felt him sit up suddenly.

"Chuck? do you realize what time it is?" Dean demanded.

Dean slid out of bed, and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. DJ sighed, and hoped that he wouldn't be too long, she was getting cold without his body head.

Her eyes popped open when Dean started yelling.

"You've had how many? Why didn't you call before now?" Dean asked.

DJ's brows knitted in confusion.

"You didn't realize? You should have contacted me sooner!" Dean yelled.

DJ sighed. She slid out of bed. She put her robe on, and opened the bathroom door. Dean's back was to her. She walked up to him, and slid her arms around his waist. She set her chin on his shoulder. He turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

He put his hand on her cheek, and sighed.

"Chuck, we'll be there as soon as we can." Dean said.

He hung up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I think we have a lead on Crowley." Dean said.

"What? Really? Where is he?" She asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but the guy that just called can help." Dean told her.

"How certain are you that he can help?" DJ asked.

Dean smiled.

"He's never been wrong before." Dean said.

"Fine, we should go." She said, starting to turn from him.

He pulled her back, and kissed her.

"Just a minute." He said, with a smile.

She smiled, and he leaned down, and kissed her again.

It felt like it had taken them forever to get to where the guy lived. DJ frowned when she saw the guy's house. It was rundown, an eyesore. The guy that lived here was going to be able to help them? She didn't know how.

She sighed, and followed Dean to the door. He rang the bell, and waited. The door was opened by a man that needed a shave. She could smell the alcohol and cigarettes on him.

"We got here as soon as we could." Dean said.

"Come in quickly."

Dean and DJ went inside.

"Where's Sam? I thought Sam would be with you."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"He's not. Chuck this is Danielle, Danny, this is Chuck. Chuck is a Prophet. Anything that he sees, comes true. Unfortunately, what he sees, has to do with Sam and I." Dean said.

DJ raised her eyebrows in surprise. She shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Is she...the one?" Chuck asked Dean.

Dean nodded.

"Excuse me? The one what?" DJ asked in confusion.

"Chuck said that he had a vision, that's why we're here. So, Chuck, why don't you tell us everything?" Dean said.

Chuck sighed.

"Have a seat." Chuck said.

DJ looked around. Junk was everywhere.

"You know, you could have cleaned up just a little, sine you knew that we were coming, I mean you called me, I didn't just show up this time." Dean said, moving things around so DJ could sit.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting _her_ to show up with you." Chuck said.

"Hey, my name is Danielle." She said, coldly.

Chuck looked surprised.

Dean put a comforting hand on her leg.

"Chuck, just tell us what you saw." Dean said.

Chuck ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I saw a demon, named Crowley. He's been going after evey supernatural being he can find. Since she's not helping him find Purgatory, he's using other...methods." Chuck said, looking as if he didn't want to continue.

"Chuck?" Dean said.

Chuck looked at DJ.

"I''m sorry for what happened to your family." Chuck told her.

DJ frowned.

"How the hell do you know about my family?" She demanded.

"I saw Crowley at you parent's old house, and I got flashes of what happened that night." Chuck said.

"What?" DJ said.

"What was he doing there?" Dean asked.

"He was trying to find Purgatory." Chuck said.

"Why would he think he could find it there?" DJ asked.

"This isn't making sense Chuck." Dean said.

"Well, there's more. He wasn't there alone. He was talking with Danielle about the enterance of Purgatory. He thinks that the enerance is at, or around the house." Chuck said.

DJ shook her head.

"I've told him before, I can't find Purgatory. I don't know where it is." DJ said.

Chuck studied her for a moment.

"You can find it though. Don't you know what you're capable of?" Chuck asked.

DJ frowned.

"Of couse I know, I have super senses, super strength, and perfect aim." She said.

Chuck looked at Dean, then back at DJ.

"Apparently, you _don't_ know." Chuck said.

DJ's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about. Enough of the cryptics, and just tell me!" DJ demanded.

"Chuck, you need to be a little more specific. We aren't following you." Dean said.

Chuck ran a hand through his hair again, and sighed.

"Chuck, what aren't you telling us?" Dean demanded.

"There's something that you _need_ to know, before you meet up with Crowley." Chuck said, looking directly at DJ.

"What?" She asked.

"You can find Purgatory at any time, anywhere you want. Your abilities make you the only living person that can readily access the enterance. You are a candidate to rule Purtgatory." Chuck said.

DJ felt her heart drop into her stomach. She was finding it hard to breathe.

"What?" She managed to whisper. Dean put his hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean a _candidate_?" Dean asked.

"For the longest time it was her destiny. It's what I've been seeing, that is, until about seven months ago. For some reaso her future, destiny, has become...foggy, so to speak. I think it's because she hasn't chosen anything yet, not specifically." Chuck said.

DJ shook her head, trying to absorb everything Chuck had told ehr.

"Choose? She asked.

"Apparently, before seven months ago, you were slotted to take over Purgatory. Then, for whatever reason, your _'destiny'_ hasn't been so clear. You haven't chosen to go the direction of...'demonic', so to speak. However, with everything that's happened, you are slowly losing your spot in Heaven. You're walking a very fine line, and could go either way. The damage you would do, if you start torturing for fun, is catastrofic, to say the least. If you go to the side of good, you would be the best protector of Purgatory. You would keep demons like Crowley away from it." Chuck said.

No one said anything for a few minutes.

"What happened seven months agao?" Dean asked, looking at DJ.

She quickly did the math. May. She frowned.

"What day exactly, did your vision change.

"It hurt like hell, the vision that I recieved, so I paid attention. It was as if the future was being re-written, or something. It was May 5th." Chuck said.

May 5th. It was Dean. Dean was the reason that her future had changed. Was it possible that he was supposed to save her from becoming Evil?

"Danny, what happened on May 5th?" Dean asked.

She locked eyes with him.

"It was the beginning of our coinciding cases. Every case that I got from the 5th of May, and on, I ran into you and Sam. It annoyed me to no end. I thought that someone was playing a cruel joke on me. At that time I didn't want you to know I was there, or who I was. Quite a few times you two almost caught me. Although, I was quite relieved that you guys were around. If you hadn't been there that day, the Djinn would have gotten me too. You and Sam had entered the abandoned factory, just as I slipped out of a side entrance." She said.

Dean nodded, remembering the day.

"The Djinn was hurt pretty badly, it was easier than we thought it was going to be." Dean said.

DJ looked at Chuck.

"Does Crowley know about any of this?" She asked.

"He knows that you could be swayed to his side. He's tried very hard to do just that. He doesn't know that it's possible for you to open it at any time though." Chuck said.

That was why he was doing everything, to get her to _his_ side, to do what _he_ wanted.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"Up the stairs, second door on your right." He said.

Chuck looked at Dean.

"This is...insane." Dean said rubbing his face, with a hand.

"Dean, it's you." Chuck whispered.

"What's me?" Dean asked.

"You changed her future. That first day that she really came around you, changed it. She was headed straight to Purgatory. You saved her. You can help her stay away from ruling it, and her creating destruction with it. You could help her make the right...decisions, you could help her _protect_ it. You need to help keep her on the right track." Chuck said.

"I plan on it." Dean said.

DJ was returning from the bathroom.

"Are you okay? You look sick." Dean said.

She seemed preoccupied.

"I'm fine, I guess, for what's going on." She said quietly.

"Chuck, is there anything _else_? Anything we should know?" Dean asked.

"Crowley will be there the day after tomorrow. Good luck." Chuck said.

Dean and DJ left.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked.

He kissed her hand.

"We go and get some rest. Tomorrow we will get any, and everything we can think of, together. Then we head out." Dean said.

She nodded.

Images flashed before her eyes. They were all of Dean. Dean getting hurt-severely. Dean getting killed. She forgot to breathe. She had to protect him, at all costs, even if it killed _her_. Dean had to survive, he just _had to._

She looked at Dean. He took her hand in his, and smiled at her. She tried smiling back, but even she knew that it was pitiful. He squeezed her hand slightly.

This could possibly be her last night with him. She had to make the most of it.

DJ looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She felt...off a little bit. She was in one of Dean's favorite colors, on her. Dark blue satin, with black lace. She brushed her hair once more, took a deep breath, and exited the bathroom.

Dean was standing with his back to her, at the desk, starting a hunting bag. He had just his pants on. His shirt was discarded next to the bed, along with his socks. Her eyes lingered on his sleek form. Her heart sped up, and she smiled. She felt so lucky, and blessed to have him in her life. She knew it. Even if it proved to be for a short time. She pushed the hair away from her face, and walked up to him.

She put her hands on his shoulders, and began massaging them.

After a minute, she lightly trailed her fingers down his back. She felt him shiver slightly. She smiled.

He turned, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. His arms went around her shoulders. He pulled her to him, so that they were pressed up against each other.

They just stood there, holding each other. After a moment, he cupped her face in his hands, and leaned in to kiss her.

He began trailing kisses down her neck, and she closed her eyes. His hand slid down to the hem of the nightie.

"I love this color on you. We'll have to get you more." He told her.

She laughed, as he pulled the nightie off of her. She undid his pants and slid them down. He slid his boxers down, and stepped out of both.

His lips quickly found hers once more. He picked her up, and carried her over to the bed. They fell to the bed, never breaking contact.


	24. Crowley

_Crowley_

DJ was on her way to her old house. She had waited until Dean had fallen asleep, and then quietly got up, packed a bag, quickly dressed, wrote a letter to Dean, and left. She wasn't taking a chance with Dean getting hurt, or killed. She exhaled loudly, turned up the music, and sped towards her old home.

It took her a full day to get to the old house. She pulled in just as it was getting dark. She parked, and got out of the car. She looked at the burnt down remains for a moment, then went to the trunk. She sifted through her weapons, taking out only things that she could hide on her body. She put the demon knife in the back of her pants, and the Colt in her boot. She took a deep breath, and shut the trunk.

She headed for the field, keeping all sensed alert. She knew he was close, she could sense him.

"You can come out, I'm alone, but I won't wait all night." She called out to him.

"Demand much dear?"

She spun around. He was way too close for comfort. She gasped, and took a couple steps back from him.

"Crowley."

"You called, didn't you?"

"Don't act like you weren't following me. I've sensed you for a while now."

He laughed.

"You are strong. Perfect, it shouldn't be too difficult for you to find Purgatory for me."

"I told you that I would not help you! I will never help you!"

He suddenly had her by the neck. She gasped, and grabbed his wrist with her hands.

"You will help me!" He yelled at her.

She reached her hand around to her back, and grabbed the knife. She stabbed at him. She sliced him. She swiped at him, and cut him again. She dropped down, and swept his legs out from underneath him. She got on top of him, and pressed the knife to his throat.

"Don't move, or I will slit your throat. I will kill you for what you did to my family!" She told him.

He laughed.

"Your father couldn't give me what I wanted, but you can. Didn't you wonder where your powers came from? Your parents wanted a child so badly, so your mother called on me, and we made a deal. Ten years later, I had figured out the profecy, and her contract came due."

She shook her head.

"No. You are lying!"

He smiled up at her.

"You were born with powers because your mother made a deal. You have more power than you realize, or even know. Let me help you control it. I can teach you." He told her.

How could it be true? It all made sense.

Suddenly, Crowley had flipped her onto her back, pinning her down.

"Do you really think that it's that easy to take me down? I let you get as far as you did."

"I will kill you, I'll never work with you."

"I will kill Dean if you do not open the door to Purgatory so I can take in all those souls!" He threatened her.

"I can't! I don't know how to find it, or open the door!" She told him.

Crowley pulled her to her feet, and turned her to face the field.

"Concentrate."

She closed her eyes, and tried to figure out how she was going to do this. She strained all of her senses, to find something on a different plane of existance. She felt blood fall from her nose, and her whole body was vibrating. She was starting to glow, and hover in the air.

"You're doing it!"

She snapped her head around to look at him.

"I will not let you use Pergatory for your evil plans."

He came at her, and she put her hand on his forehead. He froze for a second, and her hand lit up. She killed Crowley with her touch. He fell to the ground, and she looked up. Souls were flying into her. She raised her hand, and shut the door once more.

"Danny!"

She turned around, to find Dean standing there.

"Dean? I killed Crowley." She told him.

Her legs buckled, and she fell to the ground, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.


	25. Destiny

_DESTINY_

DJ woke up the next morning, to Dean rubbing her face with his hand. She smiled up at him.

"I had the best dream last night." She said.

"What was it about?

"I killed Crowley." She said.

"That wasn't a dream. You killed him last night."

She sat up, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I also opened up Pergatory."

"You shut it too. Chuck said that it was your destiny to protect it. You did that last night, to keep Crowley from using it for evil." He told her, kissing her temple.

She smiled.

"I really did it. I killed him." She whispered.

"Yes you did. I was a little worried there for a minute, when you passed out, but Cas looked you over, and said that you were fine. You just exerted too much energy. He wants to teach you, make you stronger, so you can protect Pergatory." He told her.

"Not today, I just want to stay here with you for a while." She said.

"That is fine with me." He told her.

They laid back down, and she laid her head on his chest. They just laid there, his arms wrapped around her, just holding her.

_The End._


End file.
